


For Love and Money

by EternalFrost73



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss and Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73
Summary: Two years have passed, and our couple is starting a new life. Two becomes three, with the arrival of their son. Soon, the past collides with their present, as old enemies and past obligations come to the fore. What will Nabiki do, for love and money?
Relationships: Kasumi Tendo/ Doctor Tofu, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki
Comments: 39
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Chapter 1: It always begins with an ending.

Nabiki Tendo had to admit, the last two years were something else. She had offered to become a witness against the Yakuza, been chased, attacked, poisoned, tortured and somehow managed to find the love of her life. She was a mother now, and married to Ranma Tendo (He had taken on her name, since he had to give up his own, but that was perhaps a tale for another time.)

Currently, she was dealing with their one year old son Chiko Tendo, who was a fussy little thing. Personally, she blamed it on her aunt Akane, who also was a fussy baby. Or, so she very vaguely remembered. Kasumi wouldn’t answer her question, and that in itself was an answer.

She gazed fondly over at her (currently) male husband, who was making a general idiot out of himself, much to the amusement of their son. It was nice, this bit of familial bliss was a rare thing, even with Ranma taking a bit of time off after that last job. It was a rough one, for everyone involved. Ranma never took it well when he lost a client, much less a pair. There wasn’t really anything he could have done, they contacted him too late. At least he was able to save their daughter, who surprisingly had found a new home with Akane and Ukyo.

Always try to find the light in the darkness, as her sister Kasumi would say. 

Nabiki, for her part, was kept quite busy. She was getting the Tanaka’s new legal business venture off the ground, and being a new mother. Honestly, it was exhausting, but worth it. Kasumi of course was a pillar even with her own brood to tend to, and she had found a surprising endless supply of ‘aunts’ at the Teahouse. Honestly, she was more worried they would spoil her son horribly than anything else.

The life of a mother is fraught with peril, it would seem.

She was just starting to get supper ready when there is a heavy knock at the door, or more like something falling against it. Nabiki and Ranma share a quick look, with Nabiki heading into the kitchen and getting down behind the counter, holding her son against her chest while Ranma went to the door and after checking it, opened it quickly.

His shout of dismay and grief chilled Nabiki to the bone, but she still stayed put until he called for her to get the first aid kit, and to hurry about it.

She cast a brief glance in the direction of Ranma as she hurried to the medical kit, letting Chiko ride in his harness as she brought it over, getting a good look at the person laying on the floor just inside the doorway. It’s a small girl, couldn’t be more than ten or twelve years old dressed in bloody, tattered Chinese clothing. Her lavender hair is dirty and matted, and her face is pale. She appeared to be breathing, so at least that is good.

“I’m calling Tofu.” Nabiki declared as she hurried to get to the phone while Ranma just nodded and set about tending to the mysterious girl.

Nabiki dialed the number quickly, feeling a bit more relieved when the bespectacled healer picked up the phone. “Tofu, it’s Nabiki. I need you here, now. We have a ten to twelve year old girl here who is injured badly. Yes, Ranma is here and tending to her now. We need you, Tofu. Yes, yes, thank you. Bye.” 

Nabiki hurried over, staying nearby if Ranma needed her assistance as he moved quickly, tending to the worst of her injuries. “Who is she, Ranma? You seem to know her.” She asked as she handed him another roll of gauze.

He nodded with a grim expression on his face. “Her name is Qiang Pu, her mother is Xian Pu. I’m her father.” He said as he lifted her, and started to head towards the spare bedroom. “Get some hot water going, ‘Biki. We need to get her wounds cleaned up as best as we can before Tofu gets here.” 

Nabiki nodded as she let that process. She knew about the young girl, and the fact that she was part of the deal that Ranma had made years ago with the Chinese Amazons to release him from their wrath. What the girl was doing here, and in such poor shape, was a mystery that they would have to answer sooner rather than later. But for now, they had to get her stable and make sure that she lived through this. 

Whoever did this to a pretty little girl like her was going to pay for this. As she looked to her husband and received a grim nod in return, she knew that they were going to pay dearly for this.

But for now, tending to the girl was the first priority.

Nabiki settled Chiko into his crib, giving him a bottle as she moved to help Ranma with his daughter. The poor thing had been cut, stabbed, and it looked like a shot with at least one arrow. She shuddered, never imaging how she made it this far. “Did...She come here from China, like this?” Nabiki asked in horrified wonder as she helped Ranma clean the girl up.

He nodded, his expression growing more and more dire by the moment. “They hurt her, ‘Biki. Someone hurt my daughter. Once Tofu gets here, I need to call them, see if I can find out what happened, what is going on. Then, I might have to leave for a while…” He said in a hesitant voice.

“Ranma, if you didn’t go, I would be very unhappy with you. We need to find out what is happening, and take care of it. You know how this works, Ranma. We are partners in everything.” Nabiki stated matter of factly as they bundle the girl up and wait.

Tofu arrived in a short period of time, without Kasumi in tow. “Kasumi is home, taking care of the kids.” He stated as he walked back into the room with Ranma, asking them both to leave while he tended to the girl.

It’s a nervous and agitated pair that exits the room, Ranma nodded to Nabiki once as he pulled out the satellite phone, and started the call as he walked into the other room. All Nabiki could do at this point is wait, and hope that all is well. She had never met Xian Pu, but couldn’t help but feel some connection to the mysterious Chinese Amazon. The other woman in his life, as it were. The mother of his other child. She hoped that she was okay, and this was some horrid misunderstanding.

Ranma comes back into the room, looking even more grim. “No answer, not on either of the lines. I have to go, Nabiki.” He stated in that flat, dangerous voice.

“I understand. You start to get things ready, and we will see how Qiang Pu is doing, then we will go from there.” Nabiki said as she opened her phone, starting to look at making arrangements for travel.

“Nabiki, dear… You need to stay here. You have to take care of Chiko, and Qiang Pu. Plus, if something happened with them, it is going to be way too dangerous for you to be there. I need you here, where it is relatively safe. Maybe stay at the Teahouse for a few days, or see if they can spare you some company. I need you all safe so I can go and deal with...Whatever this is.” Ranma said as he walked over and rested his head on hers.

Nabiki sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. “Okay, okay. You win. You just better come back in one piece, or I will be very...Vexed. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it ‘Biki.” Ranma said as they found some small comfort in the presence of the other.

They are pulled back to the present when Tofu exits the room, looking unhappy. “She is going to be fine, she needs rest, food, and more treatment. I would say a hospital, but I know that is probably not an option. It never is with you two. So, I imagine you will be contacting someone you know to see to her?”

Nabiki nodded as Ranma finished gathering one of his go bags, hesitating as he looked back at Nabiki. “I’m sorry about this, Nabiki. I.. I don’t know how long I will be gone.” Ranma said, looking aside.

Nabiki stepped up to him, pulling him in for one more hug. “I know. You will be fine, we will be fine. All of us. I will call Konatsu and the girls, arrange transport back to the Teahouse for us. You know we will be fine. Tofu will wait til they get here, right?” She asked as she looked over to her brother in law, who just nodded.

Ranma gripped the bag tighter, then nodded, walking over and kissing his son on the forehead before giving Nabiki one last kiss before he headed out the door.

Nabiki sighed, watching the door for a moment, before opening her phone again and calling a familiar number. “This is Nabiki Tendo, I am calling for pickup. Yes, for four. Yes, I would like a rush on the order. Thank you.”

“They will be here in a few minutes.” Nabiki said to Tofu, who pushed his glasses up and nodded.

The waiting began.

Few minutes later, there is a sharp knock on the door, with it immediately opening as Tachi and Michi sweep into the house. The scarred Lilly immediately moves to check the back door to the small yard, giving a curt nod to Nabiki and Tofu as Michi stops in front of Nabiki.

“Can you please take this One to see our new guest?” She asked politely, adjusting her medical bag over her shoulder.

Tofu glances at Nabiki, then leads her towards the room, filling her in as they go. Koda is the next to enter the room, followed by Konatsu. Nabiki balked a bit, more than a bit surprised to see the Mother of the Teahouse herself present.

“It’s...an honor to have you here, Konatsu. I...Wasn’t expecting you.” Nabiki admits as Koda oversees the activities of the others and Konatsu started to look around.

“This One was curious what could cause such distress for my most esteemed friend, Nabiki. So this One came, to see what could be done. How is the child?” She asked as she leaned against the wall.

“She...Is unconscious, but Doctor Tofu said he thinks she will be okay. She needs medical attention, and I don’t trust the hospitals. Plus, it’s likely she is not here legally, and I want to keep her safe. She might not be my daughter, but she is Ranma’s, and that makes her family as far as I am concerned. And Tendo’s protect their own.” Nabiki says, as she fussed nervously with her son.

“I see. When my ladies take you from here, I shall stay for a while. In case you have...Other guests.” Konatsu says as she checks her perfect kimono over. 

Nabiki relaxes a bit, the less formal tone that Konatsu only takes when dealing with those she considers her extended family bringing a sense of comfort to her. “Thank you, Konatsu. We are in your debt.” Nabiki said as she bowed deeply to the geisha.

“We still have much to do, to pay the debt that we owe Ranma, and you by extension. Without both of you, we would not have what we do now. We would still be lost, trapped in bodies that do not match our souls. It is a debt that we will never be able to repay, but we will keep trying to.” Konatsu pauses, then smiles softly. “Plus, you are our friends and family. What good is such bonds if they are not tested and affirmed?”

Nabiki smiled sadly, stepping over and hugging the other woman gently, whispering in her ear. “You are truly the greatest friend we could ever hope for.”

Konatsu returned the hug, then gently stepped away. “As are you, Nabiki Tendo. You gave our lost horse a place to call home, and a family.” Konatsu bowed once more as Michi and Tofu came out of the bedroom, carefully carrying the small girl between them. Tachi watches them with her one eye, her hand resting lightly on her swords hilt. She doesn’t move until they are escorting Nabiki and Tofu out as well, then falls in line at the end with one last deep bow to Konatsu.

“It’s going to be okay, isn’t it Tofu?” Nabiki asked nervously.

“Ranma will be fine, and the three of you will be safe at the Teahouse. What more can you ask for right now?” Tofu answered.

Nabiki had nothing else to add, only able to grimly nod as she was swept along.


	2. For Love and Money, chapter 2: The care and feeding of a wild Amazon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki makes her first moves to close the gap between her and Ranma's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Chapter 2: The care and feeding of a wild Amazon.

It had been a long three days since Ranma left for Nabiki Tendo. Konatsu had arrived back at the Teahouse the next day, and informed her that they had other ‘guests’ that night, a few hours after they had been extracted. She was informed they were most rude at first, but eventually gave in to the ‘hospitality’ of Konatsu.

Shortly after, a strike team was dispatched, and all traces of their unwelcome guests had been swept from their shores. Honestly, if she didn’t know and love the members of the Teahouse as she did, she would probably be terrified by what this modern den of shinobi was capable of. They were still going to stay at the Teahouse for at least a week, except for when Nabiki needed to leave to oversee her job.

Her job, something she wouldn’t have even thought of before her time with Ranma and the Tanaka. Running a multi-million dollar, not yen, but dollar, company that handled the legal side of the Tanaka’s businesses. Handling that much money, that much power was a bit exhilarating, she had to admit. It was probably the most powerful aphrodisiac she had ever known.

It was a shame that Ranma was gone so often.

Now, here she sat next to the still sleeping girl, gently brushing her hand through lavender locks and hoping to see blue eyes opening. Qiang Pu might not be her daughter by flesh and blood, but she was Ranma’s, and as far as she was concerned, that made her family. And Tendo’s always protected family.

The first indication that Qiang Pu was awake was a groggy statement in horrible Japanese. “Where Father.”

“Good morning, Qiang Pu. Ranma went to see what is happening in China. He couldn’t reach anyone, and we were not sure when you would wake up.” Nabiki said softly, an eyebrow lifted when her hand was pushed away.

“You outsider womans. I want father. No need talk to weak outsider.” Qiang Pu stated in her horrible Japanese.

Nabiki takes a breath, then pressed onward. “Can you tell me what happened in China? What happened at your village to make you come here?”

Qiang Pu stared at her for a bit, then sighed. “No know. Bad peoples came, mother say run. Give money and direction to Japan. Say find father. Qiang Pu go.” 

“I see. Get some more rest, I will get you some food. I imagine you have to be hungry.” Nabiki said as she stood up, brushing off her skirt.

“No need help from outsider. Qiang Pu is do what need.” Qiang Pu stated defiantly as she tried to get up, then collapsed back onto the bed. “Fine. You go. No need you here.” She said and turned her back on Nabiki.

Nabiki clenched her jaw, then did her best to channel her inner Kasumi. More Kasumi, less Akane was needed, perhaps. And maybe see if Konatsu had any books on the Job Ketsuzoku, she had a feeling she was going to need all the information she could muster. And keeping the fact that she spoke Mandarin under wraps until she needed it.

She walked out of the room, finding one of the many young apprentices that seemed to be pretty much everywhere here, she bowed to the young girl and asked for some simple rice and fish stew, something that would be good for someone who hadn’t eaten well or at all for days, after sleeping for three days. She was pretty confident that this would not be the first time that they had received a request like this, and the girl bowed smoothly and walked off quickly. Nabiki smiled and shook her head, a bit glad to see at least one person here who didn’t just seem to glide along the floor.

When she walked back in, Qiang Pu looked over at her, then away again. “Where food?”

Nabiki smiled and sat back down on the chair next to the bed, pouring a cup of herbal tea from the pot that was there now. She knew for a fact it hadn’t been there when she had left the room.

“It will be here soon, just relax for right now if you can.” Nabiki responded.

Qiang Pu scoffed. “What good outsider womans if she no can get food for warrior?”

Nabiki closed her eyes for a moment, then tried to speak calmly. “I’m sorry it isn’t here already, Qiang Pu. It will be here soon. I would think that you would be more polite to your elders?”

Qiang Pu turned and looked at her. “You no Elder. Is outsider. Is weak, and bow to mens.”

Nabiki did her best to hold her tongue, as she shook her head. “It doesn’t work like it does back home here, Qiang Pu. Here, men and women are considered equals. We work together to achieve our goals.”

"Is how weak outsider do it. Strong warrior take what want. No need ask.". She cast a defiant eye at Nabiki.

Nabiki is saved from having to reply by a young geisha bringing in the food she requested, bowing and leaving the room gracefully.

Qiang Pu ate her food, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Nabiki, for her part, watched her for a bit before she stepped out of the room. She was hardly surprised to see that Konatsu waited for her outside the room.

"This One notices the look on my most honored guests face, is there something that this One may do to help?" Konatsu asked politely.

"She doesn't respect me, Konatsu. She won't listen to me, and I'm not sure how to make this work.". Nabiki confided.

"This One knows the Joketsuzoku well, Nabiki. They respect strength above all else.". Konatsu said.

Nabiki sighed "I figured as much. I will never be strong like her, or Ranma." 

"There is more than one kind of strength, this One thinks. They ignore all others, and it is their weakness. Show her your strength. Let her meet the Ice Queen, and know the power that is yours and yours alone.". Konatsu suggested.

"That...might just work…". She said as she pondered.

Maybe once she was cleared by Michi, Nabiki would take her to work. Show her the modern world. And, just maybe, see how much of Ranma was really in this throwback of a girl.

In the room, a pair of blue eyes stared at the wall, a soft sniffle escaping her lips. “Father…” She whispered in Mandarin before falling asleep.

The next few days are a bit rough, for everyone involved. Qiang Pu continues to look down on the denizens of the Teahouse, with two notable exceptions. Tachi and Konatsu herself, of course. As much as the young girl insists she is fine, it would be two more days until Mich gave her a grudging clean bill of health, with warnings not to test the limits of her stitches for at least a week or two.

On the day when Qiang Pu was able to go out, Nabiki showed up in a neatly pressed suit jacket and pencil skirt, her high heels clicking on the floor as she swept into Qiang Pu’s room with a cursory knock on the door. She looked over the freshly bathed and dressed girl with a critical sweep of her eyes, before she turned and bowed to the young geisha who had overseen her young charge that morning. “Thank you for taking care of her, I apologize for any problems she might have caused.”

“This One was not bothered by our most interesting guest. Will you be returning to the Teahouse later, Oh Honored Nabiki Tendo?” The young geisha asked as she bowed in turn.

“I have made arrangements to return to my home, with our most honored companion, Tachi, in attendance. We are most grateful for the hospitality that we have been shown.” She said and bowed to the geisha, who returned it before she swept out of the room.

“Why talk so much? Is not important. Is servant, outsider servant, no need be so...so…” She struggled to find her words as Nabiki looked on, before she sighed and addressed the young amazon.

“Because it is how things are done here. We are polite to each other, because it is the way of the Japanese. Because we do not want to go back down the bloody path of our past. Because there is a form of power and control in it. Maybe if you watch and listen, you will learn something. We also need to work on your Japanese if you are going to be here for any length of time. You do not sound like a proud, intelligent warrior. You sound like some backwater hick, and I can’t allow that for Ranma’s daughter.” Nabiki informed her, before she reached out to adjust Qiang Pu’s clothing subtly. “There, now let’s go. I need to get back to my job, and Akane and Ukyo are babysitting Chiko. Honestly, even with Kaya, they are so baby crazy.” She said as she walked out of the room, leaving Qiang Pu to hurry to catch up.

“What job?” Qiang Pu asked as she lengthened her stride to catch up.

“You mean ‘What is your job.’” Nabiki corrected her, as she glanced back once. “My job is acquisitions and exchange. I buy and sell things, when you get down to it.”

“Is sounding like boring outsider job.” Qiang Pu commented.

Nabiki laughed, much to the surprise of the younger girl. “I don’t find it boring. I handle large sums of money, and make sure they become even larger sums of money. I buy and sell companies, and manage stock portfolios. I will explain it all to you better later, for now we need to get to my offices, I expect I will have some guests today, since they haven’t been able to get anywhere with my subordinates.” 

Leaving that cryptic statement hanging in the air, Nabiki takes the young amazon to her workplace. It's a small office, set in a modest section of the business quarter. The sign reads “Tendo Enterprises Exchange and Investment, Limited.” and under that it says “Tendo Nabiki, CEO.”

“What C.E.O. mean?” Qiang Pu asked as they walked in, observing how everyone bowed to her host out of respect, and from the look in some of their eyes, fear. She had to wonder what they feared about this soft, weak outsider.

The same soft, weak outsider that her father had chosen over her own mother.

As they approached what seemed to be Nabiki’s office, at least according to the nameplate on the door, Nabiki’s secretary smiled and bowed deeply to her boss. “Mrs. Tendo? Those quests we talked about should be back presently to...Talk to you.” She said hesitantly, while Nabiki just gave an almost regal nod. 

“Send them in when they get here, after making them wait for, say, two minutes please. And make sure that you buzz twice when they get here.” Nabiki said as she escorted Qiang Pu into the room. The room itself had an almost cold feel to it, from the austere decorations, to the simple, cold colors that compromised the walls and floor. Even her desk was an intimidating slab of stone set on what looked to be glass supports, the black marble a further cold reflection on the room.

Nabiki sat behind her desk, motioning to one of the leather chairs off to the side. “The C.E.O. of a company is the Chief Executive Officer, like the headman or mayor of a village or town. Or, in a larger company the king or queen, the ruling monarch.” Nabiki explained, watching the young girl.

Qiang Pu laughed “you is queen? Is what you say?” 

Nabiki smiled a cold, calculating smile. “Here, I am. I am the queen here, the mistress of the fates of all that work here. Their lives and livelihoods are in my hands, Qiang Pu. Just like any leader, I can’t hesitate, or show weakness.” There was a double buzz and Nabiki straightened herself, her features became colder and harsher somehow before she gave Qiang Pu a piercing look. “Don’t move or do anything, and definitely leave the knife sheathed. Honestly, I will be having a talk with Tachi after this.” She sighed as Qiang Pu looked a bit surprised.

After exactly two minutes, the door was pushed roughly open and a pair of large men dressed in cheap suits walked in, the edge of a Yakuza tattoo showing from one of their right cuffs briefly.

Nabiki ignored them for a moment, then looked up. Her eyes were cold and distant, her expression dismissive. “Welcome to Tendo Enterprises, and to what reason do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, gentlemen?”

One of them walked forwards and slammed his hands on the desk, leaning over the smaller woman before him. “We are here to collect, Tendo. You’re either going to pay up, or sell out.”

Nabiki ignored him, sliding a set of folders onto her desk as she cast a warning look at Qiang Pu. “And why would I want to do that, hrm?”

“Because otherwise we can’t guarantee that you and yours won’t get hurt.” He threatened.

“Is that all you have to say? Honestly, the quality of the thugs they are hiring has gone down. I will not be paying, I will not be selling, and you will regret this act of unwanted aggression, believe me.” She said coldly as he backed off slightly, pinned by her unwavering gaze.

“We will be back, Tendo, and when we do, you will sell to us, or we might have to play with that cute little piece there.” He nodded towards Qiang Pu, who barely restrained herself from acting before she had that powerful, cold gaze turned on her.

“You will leave my family out of this, or I will take this affront personally.” Nabiki said in a cold tone, her unwavering gaze seeming to transfix the two thugs.

They cast a nervous glance at each other, obviously unnerved by her cold, calculating demeanor. “We will be back, and when we do, we will continue this little talk, you cold bitch.” The one that flashed his tattoo said as his fellow reached for the door.

Nabiki said nothing as they departed, before she turned her look to Qiang Pu, the gaze softening. “I’m sorry you had to see that, dear. Some people have no manners.”

“What happened? Why they come, why you get all scary?” Qiang Pu asked, unsure what to think about her supposedly weak outsider host.

“What happened was they attempted an invasion of my territory, with the intent of raiding or conquering it.” She said calmly, as she watched Qiang Pu tense and reach for her hidden blade. She fixed the young amazon with a look, before opening the three folders in front of her. “Tell me, Qiang Pu, if someone attempted to raid or conquer the Joketsuzoku, what would happen to them?”

“We would kills them. We would take their lands, their lives. We teach not just them, but all why leave Joketsuzoku alone.” She said proudly.

Nabiki nodded as she looked at the folders. “And if I said I did those things already, even before they came to threaten me?” She fixed the young amazon with her steely gaze.

Qiang Pu scoffed and shook her head. “You is weak outsider woman, you no do such thing. And when you do it? You no leave for conquest.” 

Nabiki chuckled as she motioned the young girl over, pointing to the folders. “But I already did. Remember, think of each company as either a village, a town, or a nation. Money is the food, it feeds and sustains the company. Power and influence in water, it not only keeps you alive, but allows you to do what you need to do. Lastly, you have the property itself, in this case the physical assets of the company, the building or buildings it occupies and the name and association that goes with it. Before those idiots came here to threaten me and mine, I had already conquered their lands without them knowing it.” 

Qiang Pu gave her an unsure, questioning look. “But, how? Why?”

“But how did I do it? Why did I do it?” She corrected, at which Qiang Pu waves a dismissive hand.

“Is what said! But...How did you do it? Why did you do it?” She said in something more closely resembling proper Japanese, earning a nod from Nabiki.

“Better. I did it by coverly buying up their stock, and then buying more, and more, until they no longer owned their company. I do. And why did I do it? That’s simple. This company was founded to create legitimate, legal capital for what is otherwise a criminal organization. We have no ties to the organization, except to the head of that family. Everything we do here is legal, and the money that funds it is all on the books. Now, they, on the other hand, are attempting to do what I did, but the dirty way. They have deep ties to the family that is fronting them, they are freely passing money back and forth, and they are attempting the same strong arm tactics that made them criminals in the first place.” She looked at Qiang Pu, seeing how she had clearly lost the girl. 

With a sigh, she tried again. “They are merchants who work with bandits. The bandits steal the goods from the people, then they try to sell them back to the people they were stolen from. Is that easier to understand?” 

Qiang Pu gave a hard nod, her eyes narrowing as she reached for the dagger once more, only to be stopped by Nabiki laying a hand on hers. 

“Stop. There are better ways to do this, Qiang Pu. Here, we don’t stab them with a knife or shoot them with a bow. We destroy them utterly.” She said with a soft, warm smile that doesn’t make it to her cold eyes.

Qiang Pu shuddered, realizing that this is no docile, weak outsider.

No, what she is faced with is a cold, calculating warrior who has chosen THIS as her battlefield, and has honed her weapons to a razor edge.

Now, she understood why Ranma found Nabiki Tendo worthy.

She was just as terrifying as her mother in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Whew!
> 
> A bit longer of an update than expected, but I love watching the Ice Queen at her job. Expect to see the fallout of threatening the Ice Queen next chapter.
> 
> Did I mention Nabiki is scary when she is pissed?
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your support on this project! I appreciate your reviews, and will happily answer any I can!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	3. For Love and Money chapter 3: Taming the Wild Horse's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki, Tachi and Qing Pu see the the end result of how the Ice Queen does business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Chapter 3:. Taming the Wild Horse's Daughter.

Later that same day, Qiang Pu was gently stretching with Tachi while they waited for Nabiki to change out of her work clothes, and into something more appropriate for the tai-chi she had requested when they returned home.

Qiang Pu looked towards Tachi and swallowed nervously. "Is why no tell Qiang Pu Nabiki is scary?" She asked the older warrior.

Tachi laughed "Would you have believed this One?"

Qiang Pu was not pouting. Warriors did not pout. She was just displeased. Yes, that was it. Displeased. Or, at least that is how she would rather see it.

"Qiang Pu no be believing. Is no make sense. Why Nabiki no like other outsiders?" Qiang Pu asked.

"You do not believe. It doesn't make sense. Why is Nabiki different? Is that what you meant to say?" Tachi corrected her.

"Is what said!" Qiang Pu said, then sighed. "Now Tachi do too. Why?"

"Because this One was asked to help you sound like what you are. A proud, intelligent young lady. Instead of a idiotic, airheaded country bumpkin.". She stated honestly, her single eye focusing past Qiang Pu before she bows deeply.

Nabiki bowed in return as she stretched, her finely toned body on display in her sports top and leggings. "Shall we, ladies?". She asked before flowing into the first form of the tai-chi exercises.

Qiang Pu flowed alongside her host, casting inquisitive glances over every once in a while. Nabiki was performing the Kaya's and exercises fluidly, with the grace and elegance she would expect from a warrior, not an outsider woman. That, combined with what she had seen of her yesterday made her a bit wary. Even if Nabiki treated her well, and was nothing if not polite and supportive Qiang Pu had to wonder what her motives might be.

Best to stay on guard with this one.

Maybe best to start thinking of this strange outsider woman as an Elder. It would help her stay on guard better. Her musings were brought to an end as Nabiki turned to address her directly.

"Tachi will be accompanying us today, since I expect our guests to be...upset...when they return. Oh, and you will have a new tutor starting tomorrow. Be nice, she isn't a warrior, but she is to be respected.". Nabiki said as she fixed Qiang Pu with her gaze, holding it until the young warrior swallowed and bowed in response.

"Qiang Pu understand. Will be nice for teacher. No let Nabiki down.". Qiang Pu said, her eyes down. She was surprised when a gentle finger lifted her chin and she met the warm brown eyes of her host.

"It's okay to act out some, Qiang Pu. You're still a young lady, it's almost to be expected. Just try to remember this is not your village in China. We have to live by the rules of where we are, while knowing the rules of where we come from. I have a lot to learn, as well. About you and your people, so be patient with me as well, okay?" Nabiki said with a gentle smile on her lips.

Qiang Pu nodded and gave a nervous little smile to Nabiki. "Can do."

"Who did you find to instruct our young warrior, this One wonders." Tachi asked.

"Koda will be instructing her. I asked Konatsu for a suggestion, and she immediately said that Koda would be best suited.". Nabiki answered as Qiang Pu watched the back and forth.

"She will be a good choice, this One thinks. She is knowledgeable and patient, and has a sharp mind.". Tachi commented.

Nabiki nodded and started into the next set of exercises.

The other two ladies followed suit as well, finding comfort in the gentle flow.

That night, Nabiki ordered food, as she talked to the two as her mind kept returning to the conversation she'd had with Konatsu earlier.

She glanced at Qiang Pu, wondering how she would react to knowing that it was Joketsuzoku that were after her.

What also worried her was the mysterious man who she had been told about. An almost feral individual wearing archaic armor pieces and able to somehow see past Konatsu's ninjutsu. 

She hoped that Ranma was okay.

The next day, Nabiki is accompanied by Tachi and Qiang Pu to work, the air in the office is tense and charged, with several of the men and at least one of the women wearing suit jackets today.

Tense nods were offered to the boss as she walked through the office, as Nabiki offered easy smiles back to them. As soon as they entered her office, Tachi started to make tea, an act that drew a confused look from Qiang Pu.

"Why you make tea? Is no bodyguard?". Qiang Pu asked.

"This One is a geisha, a companion and entertainer. This One just happens to be good with a sword, as well.". She replied placidly, as she placed the tea cup for Nabiki.

It's only when Nabiki reached for the cup that Qiang Pu noticed how her knuckles were tight, at least till she took a sip, and visibly relaxed.

"Why all tense? Is expect fight?". Qiang Pu asked Tachi, but it was Nabiki that answered.

"Hopefully not, but it's a potential hiring day, and that can be tense around here." Nabiki said as she drank another cup of tea.

"Hiring day? What is?" Qiang Pu asked.

Before she could get an answer there is a loud ruckus in the outer office before the door to Nabiki's office is kicked off its hinges. The two goons from yesterday storm in, the older man with the visible tattoo showing from the pulled up sleeves of his shirt came in first, trailed by the very nervous looking younger thug.

"What the hell did you do, you frigid bitch!". The older one yelled as he waved the gun around.

"Are you talking about your offices being locked, the power being off and the 'closed' sign in the door? Or your former boss being called to see the family head?". Nabiki asked calmly as she stared in an almost disinterested way at his gun.

"All of it, bitch! Talk, or do I paint the walls with you and the other little bitches brains!". He shouted.

"Tachi." Is all Nabiki says, before there is the steely sound of a blade drawn, two lightning fast cuts and a hilt strike before the older goon collapsed on the floor, his gun neatly quartered and himself unconscious on the floor.

The younger goon carefully, slowly pulls his gun out by the barrel and drops it onto the floor.

"That's the first good decision you have made since you dropped out before finishing your degree, Mr. Ashida.". Nabiki dryly comments.

The young goon blinked and looked queasy. "How...do you know my name.." he asked nervously.

"It's my business to know all my associates. Especially the ones as sloppy as your former associates. Buying your company was frighteningly easy. But, that is that and this is this. I would guess you are wondering why you're not also asleep on my office floor right now, or why both of you are not dead."

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide and jerked when offered a cup of tea by the placidly smiling Tachi. He took it almost mechanically and stared at it.

"Please do sit, we have much to talk about. The tea is safe, I assure you. Sit, and we will talk.". Nabiki then looked at Qiang Pu "Qiang Pu dear, please wait outside. And let the others know it's okay."

Qiang Pu nodded slowly, then jumped a little as she opened the door and saw what she had assumed to be your usual weak, meek outsiders standing about, many of them with weapons of one type or another drawn.

Nabiki called out through the open door. "It's okay, everyone go back to your paperwork. And Mr. Wong, I told you no more machetes! No blades above five inches."

A Chinese gentleman sheepishly hid the offending weapon back inside his coat as Qiang Pu slowly closed the door, wondering just what was going on here.

Nabiki’s secretary walked over, a soft smile on her warm features. “Are you okay, dear? You look a bit shell shocked.” The middle aged woman gently leads the young amazon warrior over to a chair set off to the side, and sits her down as she prepares tea for her.

“Is you warrior too?” Qiang Pu asked, feeling more than a little off center as she saw the office people put away their weapons and settle back into their desks to resume working on the work that was assigned to them.

“Oh, heavens no dear! Most of us here are exactly what you would expect to find in an office like this. Some of the employees might have had a bit of a checkered past before they came here.” She said as she sat down in her own chair and sipped at her tea.

“What mean checkered past?” Qiang Pu asked as she eyed them, noticing little details she had missed before. A few were missing a finger here or there, some had tattoos that were pretty much hidden under their shirts, and one woman was field stripping and reassembling her pistol while on the phone.

“Mrs. Tendo believes that no resource should be wasted, and that a person with talent should be given a chance to use it. Mr. Wong over there was at one time a low level enforcer, but her has a talent for numbers, so Mrs. Tendo offered him a job, and paid more than the people that had sent him to collect from her. Ms. Hashiro over there, yes the nice young lady hiding behind the glasses, was once a professional gambler. She ended up on the bad side of a bet, and owed a considerable sum to one of the local families. Mrs. Tendo bought her debt off, and offered her a job. Now, regardless whether she had taken the job or not, her debt was paid for. Our dear Ice Queen doesn’t believe in holding debts over people, at least not like that.” Nabiki’s secretary says happily, like it's a normal thing around here.

“What happen to goon who come in then? Nabiki offer job, after try to steal from her?” Qiang Pu asked in a puzzled voice.

“Oh yes, Mr. Ashida happens to have been an undergraduate in accounting and financing, who just got into a bad spot. Made a few bad choices, you see. Right now, Mrs. Tendo is negotiating with him, the same deals that were made with all of our other reformed employees. He turns in what he knows, and Nabiki will offer him a trial job, and see about getting his sentence commuted for cooperating. She can be most convincing, when she wants to be.” The secretary explained.

“Why call Ice Queen?” Qiang Pu asked.

“We call her that because it’s what she is known as in the underworld, and in certain circles of the financial world. She is so cold and calculating, at least she can be, that it just stuck. We though love our Mrs. Tendo.” She said fondly.

“Nabiki is no what thought.” Qiang Pu admitted.

Her secretary laughed “That is not an uncommon reaction, dear. Mrs. Tendo is often underestimated, and she uses that to her advantage. I imagine Mr. Ashida will be joining us, and he will not regret that decision. So many people make mistakes, and get lost along their way. Sometimes, fate decides that where you should be is not where you thought you were going. It’s in those occasions that you find out how flexible you are, how well you adapt.” She said sagely, smiling as the door opened and Mr. Ashida walked out with Nabiki alongside him, a bemused looking Tachi following behind.

“Can you call for a pick up of one, please? The police, not the Teahouse.” Nabiki said.

“And that is my que. It was a pleasure talking to you, Qiang Pu. I do hope that we get to talk more another time.” The secretary said as she stood up, brushing off her immaculate skirt. “Of course, Mrs. Tendo. Right away.” She said before she bustled off to her desk to make her calls.

Nabiki handed Mr. Ashida off to one of the other office workers and walked over to where Qing Pu was still sitting. “Now that that bit of excitement is over, how about we go get some lunch, dear?” She said with a warm smile.

“Qing Pu….I...would like that, Elder Nabiki.” Qing Pu said with some effort to make it clearer.

Nabiki smiled warmly. “Better. Much better, dear. And elder? I know I’m older than you, but still….” Nabiki said with a wry smile.

“Is Joketsuzoku thing.” Qing Pu explained, or tried to.

“Then I guess it’s something I will have to look into, hrm?” Nabiki said with a warm smile.

“Yes, is something you look into. Qing Pu...I...will try. Be better Japanese. No bring shame to House of Tendo.” Qing Pu vowed.

“I am sure you won’t, dear. Shall we? I know a wonderful little Italian place.” Nabiki said as she walked alongside Qing Pu, with Tachi in tow, a knowing little smile on her otherwise placid features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing!
> 
> I love having a past and present instance of Qing Pu going in the two stories, or is it present and future? Anyhow, it’s fun to see how the character evolved, and where she started from!
> 
> Plus, I do love my Nabs :)
> 
> Take care and stay Frosty!


	4. For Love and Money, chapter 3: The Economics of Destiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiang Pu starts her lessons with the Blooming Lilly named Koda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Chapter 4: The economics of destiny.

Qiang Pu had thought she had a good grasp on who she was, and where she was supposed to be. She knew what her fate was to be, and what was expected of her. She would follow in her mother’s footsteps and work her way up through the ranks of the tribe until she, too, took her place on the Council. It was the path that had been laid out for her from the moment she was born, what she had been groomed for.

It was disturbing how fast everything could change, how quickly her fate could be derailed, and her future cast into uncertainty. She had been cast into the outside world, a world she had been woefully unprepared for it would seem. Here, her fighting prowess and skills with weapons were nothing, or worse than nothing. Here, her cultural disdain for the outside world and superior attitude towards those that were not of her tribe could prove fatal, or at least a massive disadvantage.

Here, she had already met people that threw her preconceived notions out the window, that defied everything she had been taught. The formerly male outsiders like Tachi and Konatsu were to be respected, because they were warriors and they had endured the trial of Jusenkyo to achieve what they desired.

Nabiki though, was proving to be nothing if not unpredictable. She was no warrior, at least not like she had been taught to think of one. Her martial arts, while impressive for someone who was not a warrior, still left her a bare novice compared to any blooded Amazon warrior. Instead of acquiring power and conquest through strength of arms, she instead practiced cunning and subterfuge on a level that would leave Grandmother bewildered. She was every bit as much of a warrior as her mother, every bit as much a wise Elder as her Grandmother, but by everything she had been taught in the tribe, she should be considered nothing. No, less than nothing. A worthless outsider woman, barely worth the time to kill if she got in her way.

Qiang Pu had found herself starting to reconsider what she had been taught, how it compared to the views of the outer world, and she had found herself lacking. That is why she found herself being instructed in how to properly bow, of all things, by the gently smiling geisha who was watching her with a polite look on her face.

Koda was another one that Qiang Pu would have dismissed outright at one point not long ago. Of the Blooming Lilies of the Teahouse, she was one of the few who didn’t have a background of a fighter or warrior of some sort. In fact, Qiang Pu knew little of her new teacher. At one time, that would have been acceptable, it would have been considered unnecessary for her to know more about an outsider woman who was below the males of the tribe, even.

Now, though she realized that she probably needed to know as much as possible, as much as the former man was willing to share with her. A lot more than her life could depend on it, the honor of the house that she was now associated with through her bond with Ranma. The fortunes of the House of Tendo were now tied to her, and she had started to realize just how heavy of a burden that could be.

It was almost amusing, that by leaving the village, she might learn to become a better leader for the village.

Qiang Pu rose and bowed once more, fighting to keep her eyes down as she had been instructed to. It was much harder than it sounded, for someone who had been trained her whole life to fight to leave herself so vulnerable. But, perhaps that was the point. She was starting to learn that the Japanese were once a warrior people, and that their traditions came from that time to a great deal. It made what she was learning now take on new meaning. Not only was it a sign of respect, it was an act of vulnerability, of trust.

It was incredibly unnerving.

Qiang Pu looked at her teacher when she was instructed to stand, and fidgeted a bit, uncertain how to address her or to interact with her correctly.

Koda smiled softly at the younger warrior and nodded her head “You wish to ask something of this One, my dear?”

Qiang Pu nodded, and gave Koda an awkward smile “Yes. Qiang Pu...I.. has many questions, no know how to ask right?”

Koda gave her a look as she corrected her “You have many questions, and you are unsure what is the right way to ask them.”

Qiang Pu nodded sheepishly. “Yes, is...What meant.”

Koda directed her young student to the table, sitting on the floor with fluid grace as Qiang Pu settled a bit more heavily. “The best way would be to say something like “I have a few questions for you, Koda, if I may ask?” Now, you try.”

Qiang Pu nodded her head nervously and tried to force her faltering Japanese to be up to the task. “Qiang Pu...I… have a few questions for Koda, may I ask?” She grimaced, knowing that she had fallen short of what she was instructed to do, but she jerked in surprise when Koda nodded warmly.

“Much better, Qiang Pu. This One knows that it will not be easy, and that we will have to take many little steps, together. Now, this One can’t promise that she will be able, or inclined, to answer all of your questions, but this One shall do her best to answer as many as she may.” Koda answered with a fond little smile.

Qiang Pu nodded as she gathered her thoughts. “Okay, is thanks. So, you was mans before you came to Jusenkyo? Why get cursed? Qiang Pu know that at home, being womans is better than mans, but here is different? Is not mans better here, according to Japanese?”

Koda sighed and shook her head “You are going right for all the touchy ones. Yes, at one time this One had a man's body all the time, and did not realize why this One always felt like she didn’t fit in her own skin. The One was actually one of the first to volunteer to take on the curse, after Mother Konatsu helped me realize who and what the One was. At one time, there was a different name and destiny attached to my life. The curse gave this One what she had always been missing, a body that matched her soul.” Koda took a moment to collect her thoughts before she pressed onward.

“And yes, the Japanese, like most of the outside world, can be a bit sexist, seeing men as being inherently better than women. This One does not share that opinion, because she has lived in both worlds, perhaps. And as per our agreement, we do return to our birth forms from time to time, depending on the individual.” Koda explained. 

“Why do that? Is not what form wanted to be?” Qiang Pu asked.

“Because we need to be able to function in our birth forms, my dear. We can’t guarantee we will remain locked all the time, after all. So, it’s best to keep a bit in practice, as it were.” Koda answered honestly.

“Qiang Pu think understand. Is like practicing weapon no longer use, but might need to?” Qiang Pu ventured.

Koda nodded and smiled happily. “It very much is, indeed. Now, what else would you like to know before we continue?”

“Can ask...Who Koda was before? Is know what you like now, but….Is wondering who was? If Qiang Pu step too, too far tell her?” Qiang Pu asked, looking nervous.

Koda gave Qiang Pu an inscrutable look. “And why would you want to know something like that?”

Qiang Pu bowed her head “Sorry, no should ask. Qiang Pu..I..was just curious what Koda like before become...Koda. Was like this before? Or, did Koda change as much as Qiang Pu feel she must?”

Koda was quiet for a bit, before she got up and poured fresh tea for them both, placing it carefully on the table before Qiang Pu and her seats, then gracefully she sat back down. She remained silent for a bit, with the embarrassed eyes of the young girl flitting to and fro. After a minute, she sighed and took a sip and when she put down her cup, she started to talk.

“At one time, this One was an office worker like all the rest. Just a corporate drone, a salaryman who would have lived out his entire life working for some company, and probably died alone. He was dragged to the Teahouse one night by a bunch of friends who wanted to go out drinking, and thought it sounded like fun. You know, go see the guys in drag and laugh at the stubble and such? That...was not what we found. It was impossible to tell most of the men from those who were born as women. The novelty wore off pretty fast for most of them, and they just spent the night drinking and being rowdy. Some of them even managed to get themselves put on Konatsu’s black list, the list of people not allowed into the Teahouse.” She paused as she took another sip, followed by the stunned looking girl across from her.

“Koda was salaryman? Is...Very hard believe for Qiang Pu.” Qiang Pu admitted.

Koda nodded, then a mischievous look filled her eyes before her placid, serene expression returned. “If you want to know more, then you must ask, correctly. With the right pronouns and proper grammar. This One knows you can do it, if you put your mind to it.”

Qiang Pu gave her an almost accusatory look, then laughed. “Please teacher, tell...Me more? I..want to hear more, if you will?” She said slowly, stumbling just a bit.

Koda nodded, a pleased look on her face. “While some of my companions were told to never return, this One received a different note, a neatly folded letter in a pristine, white envelope unlike the sable black ones they had been handed. Mind you, this One panicked a bit, for reasons that she was unsure of at the time. When this One opened it, thought, it turned out to be an invitation to a private performance at a future date and time, open for negotiation.”

Koda looked like she might stop, but at the anxious look she got, she giggled and continued. “That was the first of several private performances that this One was invited to. In time, it was no longer one of the other geisha but Mother Konatsu herself who was taking care of this One. Then, the questions started, asking what this One thought of their performance, or their dancing. This One started to feel like I fit, for the first time. Then, came the night that changed everything. I was given the full hospitality of the House, and bathed by the Mother herself. When we left the bath, there were two yukatas waiting for this One. One was in the finest sable and blue, a traditional men's yukata. The other though, was in pink and white with a lovely floral pattern to it. That was the first time this One was given a choice, a chance to explore who and what this One was, and could be. This One wore the floral yukata, and Konatsu and the other girls of the House did the makeup, and this One could not believe how...Right...it felt.” She drifted off, smiling at the stunned look on Qiang Pu’s face.

“This One quit her job the next day, and formally entered the House. A year of hard work later, and this One was accepted fully into the House, and then offered a chance to travel to Jusenkyo. Never has this One regretted her choice.” Koda said with a fond smile.

“So, all of this...was chance? Was luck?” Qiang Pu asked in shocked disbelief.

Koda shook her head, a smile on her lips. “As Mother says, there is no chance, no luck. We forge it ourselves out of our hard work and the opportunities that we are given and find for ourselves. She refers to it as the economics of destiny, this One thinks that name must be a gift from Madam Nibiki. It sounds like something she would say, after all.”

Qiang Pu nodded slowly, unable to disagree with her before she carefully moved away from the table, and slowly, gracefully bowed deeply, kowtowing to the older Geisha. “Please, teacher. Teach Qiang Pu...No, teach ME to be better. To fit in better. To not bring disgrace on the Elder who has taken Qiang...No, taken ME in.”

The former salaryman smiled a warm, soft smile as she knelt down and helped Qiang Pu to her feet. “Very well, Qiang Pu. This One will teach you all she knows, and find others to fill in the gaps if that is what you wish. You are very much your father’s daughter.”

The happy smile that crossed Qiang Pu’s face seemed to make the room feel a bit warmer, happier. “Thank you, teacher!”


	5. For Love and Money chapter 5: Turning over a new (tea) leaf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Qiang Pu recovers and begins to fit in, Nabiki moves towards a monumental decision of her own, own that will greatly change the path of the young Amazon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Chapter 5: Turning over a new (tea) leaf.

Nabiki looked on with her usual placid expression as inside she crowed with pride and delight as she was served a very nice, traditional cup of japanese tea in the old style by none other than the girl she was quickly coming to consider her own daughter. Qiang Pu had thrown herself into her studies with Koda and anyone else that would teach her with a hunger and drive that spoke volumes of who her father was. In the month and a half that she had been here, the differences between the wild amazon and the young lady dressed in a traditional kimono were stunning. It almost made it easier to consider the next steps that were to be taken if Qiang Pu were to stay here, with Nabiki. 

Of course, the topic of school was going to be a challenging one, she had thought. Imagining the wild, willful force of nature that had arrived half dead on her doorstep stepping into a school and not breaking it would be a stretch of the imagination. Now, this twelve-year old girl who was performing the tea ceremony perfectly, if she did say so herself, was a different matter. She was still worried, of course, but it was not nearly as bad.

She just hoped that Qiang Pu would be on board with this idea as well. She had been quietly looking into the local middle schools, but without knowing what her education back in her village had been like, it was proving to be a bit of a challenge. She could see about a placement test, but that in itself posed a number of problems. She did have a little time to figure things out, and for all she knew Qiang Pu could be on her way back to China at that point.

The sudden ache in her chest was unexpected, to say the least as she watched Qiang Pu give a little self-satisfied smile as she finished the ceremony and settled gracefully back into her place.

Nabiki reached out, a tiny smirk escaping her as she gently lifted the tea under the watchful gaze of the young chinese amazon. She took her time, sampling the smell, the consistency of the tea before she gently took a sip. She carefully placed the cup back down before she met the expectant eyes of the young lady across from her. She held that placid, disinterested look for a long moment before she let the genuine smile she had been fighting slip loose. “It’s very good, Qiang Pu. I am quite proud of you, even for someone raised in Japan a proper tea ceremony can be difficult.”

Qiang Pu visibly swelled under the praise of Nabiki, then blushed slightly as she remembered to bow and thank her properly. “Thank you, Nabiki. Qiang Pu...I.. am very glad you liked it.” She said stiffly, obviously following the instruction she had been given. But it was an amazing improvement in such a short time.

Nabiki made up her mind then and there as she reached out and gently touched the hand of the young girl, drawing her gaze to meet her own. “I have been thinking about sending you to school, while you are here.”

Qiang Pu gave her a wide eyed look, then looked down “You is wanting to send Qiang Pu away? Is I do something wrong?” She asked hesitantly.

Nabiki blinked, then sudden realization dawned on her. “You have been reading those manga again, the one about the girl who got sent to boarding school.” Nabiki sighed and shook her head with a fond, exasperated smile on her face. “No, I will not be sending you off to a boarding school, dear. It’s something I have been thinking about for a week or so, and I think that while you are here, it would be a good idea for you to get a proper education. Now, before you ask, I do not expect you to stop learning from Koda and the rest of them. Honestly, how many of them are tutoring you now?” Nabiki asked.

Qiang Pu had to think about that for a moment, a fact that Nabiki found amusing. “Is see. Koda teach manners and proper behavior. Spar and learn flower arranging from Tachi. Michi help with Japanese, and say will help with english. And Madam Konatsu say she may help too.”

Nabiki shook her head. “What a bunch of mother hens. So, are you going to learn ninjutsu from Konatsu then?”

Qiang Pu shook her head, blushing. “No, Madam Konatsu no teach ninjutsu to Qiang Pu, she teach dance. She say Qiang Pu as subtle as bull, Tachi is more suited to ninjitsu than QIang Pu is….” She said in an almost sulking tone of voice.

Nabiki laughed, a warm smile on her usually frigid features. “You are so much your father’s daughter, dear. It sounds like you have quite the line up of tutors at the Teahouse.”

Qiang Pu nodded happily. “Is true! If Qiang Pu….If I stayed in village, would no have chance like this. I only learn Joketsuzoku way of doing things, no learn Japanese way. Not even learn Chinese way. Just Joketsuzoku. Think before that enough, now…. Now not sure.”

Nabiki nodded as she settled back, taking another sip of the tea. “So, what changed? Why are you unsure now?”

Qiang Pu chewed on her lip, looking uncertain of what to say.

“Go ahead, say what is on your mind, dear. You won’t offend me, I promise. Honestly, after reading the book that Konatsu gave me on your people, I can’t imagine how jarring the outside world is, and how much it clashes with all that you have been taught.” Nabik said as she smiled reassuringly at Qiang Pu.

“If Qiang Pu...If I no come to Japan, no learn new things, would think that Elder Nabiki was...Not what is. Would see her as...inferior. Weak. Useless. See Koda same. Only respect Tachi and Madam Konatsu as warriors, not...as people. Qiang Pu.. I.. would still be blind.” Qiang Pu said hesitantly, obviously struggling with her words.

Nabiki smiled at her proudly as she rested her hand on the younger girls “I am proud of you, Qiang Pu. It’s hard for anyone to admit that they have more to learn. Ranma always says that the day we stop learning is the day we truly die.”

Qiang Pu nodded, a sad look on her face. “Wish could see Father. Know that he only mans, so in tribe seen as...Just good for making warriors. But, want to see hims. Spend time with hims. See who he is. See if find out who Qiang Pu is, as well.”

Nabiki hesitated, then nodded once to herself before pulling the surprised young warrior into a warm, gentle hug as she held her there until she heard a quiet fussing from the bassinet next to her. “Oops, I’m being called. His Royal Highness needs me.” She said with a cheeky little grin and wink at the chuckling younger girl.

“Someday, Qiang Pu have little one of own, hope be good mother like Nabiki.” Qiang Pu said as she watched with a soft smile.

“I don’t think you will be as good as I am, Qiang Pu. I think you will be better. I think that you will see the mistakes that others make, and decide not to make those same ones yourself. You will make mistakes, of course. We all do, after all. But, I can say with confidence you will be an amazing mother, if that is what you choose to be.” She smiled down at her son as she took care of him. “No matter what others expect of you, or what you think they expect of you, make your own decisions, dear.”

Qiang Pu nodded slowly, still not used to hearing things like that. After all, all her life she had been told what people expected of her, what she would do and be, even after she took her place on the Council of Elders. It was, honestly, a bit disorientating, to hear that she could make choices about what was to come of her own life.

"Is… up to Qiang Pu what do, what want to do?". She asked with a bewildered look on her face.

Nabiki laughed and smiled "To a large extent. There are going to be times when your parents will.help.you, guide you, but in the end? You will.decide.what you make of.it."

"Elder Nabiki? Qiang Pu think that want to try school." Qiang Pu said with a cautious smile.

Nabiki smiled back at her and nodded. "Then, we will see about arranging for it to happen. I think that you are going to like school, dear. It's going to be a challenge, but I'm sure that you can handle it."

Qiang Pu grinned "I never back down from challenge!" She said as she nodded her head.

Nabiki laughed happily "You are so much your father's daughter."

"Is good, yes?" Qiang Pu asked as she blinked her blue eyes at Nabiki.

"It is very good, dear. It just makes me miss him a little bit." Nabiki said with a smile.

Qiang Pu nodded and looked a little nervous.

"What's on your mind, dear?" Nabiki asked gently.

"Qiang Pu...I… miss father too." Qiang Pu hesitantly admitted.

Nabiki nodded and reached over, giving the young girl a gentle hug. "It's okay, dear. I miss him too."

"Qiang Pu should not. Is not Joketsuzoku way." Qiang Pu said in a small,.sad.voice.

"If you miss someone, then it's okay.to.feel sad, dear. That just means they are special to you, that they mean something. Never be ashamed of having that kind of connection." Nabiki said gently.

Qiang Pu nodded quietly, hesitantly returning the hug from Nabiki.

Nabiki smiled and nodded. “How about we visit the Teahouse for supper, and you can give the news to Tachi and the rest of the girls?” Nabiki said, as she watched as Qiang Pu nodded and smiled, looking a bit more relaxed as they broke from the hug.

“Is would like, very much. Thank you, Elder Nabiki.” Qiang Pu said happily.

“Then it is settled, dear. We will start looking into getting you enrolled next week. It does mean you need to work on your Japanese more, dear.” Nabiki said with an amused look in her eyes.

QIang Pu Sighed and nodded, much to the amusement of her host.

Needless to say, the lady’s at the Teahouse are happy to hear of Qiang Pu’s plans, to no small amount because of the possibility it speaks of, of the young Amazon staying for a longer time in Japan. Tachi and Nabiki exchanged a knowing look, as the other women of the Teahouse swarmed the young girl with congratulations, and promised to help her with the subjects she will need to succeed.

“We are very happy to hear of your decision to improve your education, little one.” Tachi said as she gazed at her young student. “Now, this One has the excuse she has needed to really work you hard.” The serene smile on Tachi’s face sends a shiver down the spines of some of those who had been ‘fortunate’ enough to be taught by the Scarred Lilly.

Needless to say, the happy smile and deep bow of Qiang Pu is hardly unexpected, seeing as the young girl has risen to every challenge with gusto and even some sense of glee.

She is, after all, very much her father’s daughter.

It was a very content Nabiki that rocked her son as she watched the girl she truly did think of as her own as she started to bloom before her very eyes into the young woman that she would one day become.

Elsewhere, in Beijing, China.

The tall, dark woman sat with a serene look on her face as she field stipped the guns in front of her, for the moment ignoring the figure kneeling before her. She waited a while, before looking up and observing the smaller figure before her, head bowed respectfully.

“Our first attempts to recover the heir have not been successful. We lost one of our warriors, and one of those sent by our allies, to an unknown force in Japan. Our second didn’t fare any better, as they ran into one of the local Yakuza groups and were lost. Do you really think that you will fare any better, hrm?” She asked in a cold voice, as she watched the smaller figure intently.

She heard the little swallow as the smaller figure bobbed her head. “I will Mother. I have learned all that you have taught me well, and I can blend in better, get closer, than the others. My sources have said that the Japanese woman has made some covert movements towards some of the local schools. I will see about entering the school that she attends, and take care of the problem. I will not fail you, Mother.”

“You had best not. I will not have wasted the last twelve years raising and training you, girl. I would send more resources, but you know what we will be dealing with soon enough. He is coming, and there is little we can do to stop him before he gets to where he intends to go.” The older woman said in a grave tone of voice.

The blue eyes of the smaller figure defiantly looked into the dark eyes of the older woman as she nodded. “I will not fail you, Mother. I will eliminate or capture the Heir. After all, obstacles are for killing.” She said before she bowed her head respectfully.

“That is my good girl.” Rai Zur said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Mother.” The young girl intoned, as she lowered her head respectfully.


	6. For Love and Money chapter 6: A new challenger has appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QIang Pu formally gets to meet more of her extended family, through Nabiki and her first day of school begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

For Love and Money, Chapter 6: A new challenger has appeared!

Qiang Pu was excited, as was evident to those who were getting to know the young amazon. She might try to hide it, or pass it off as something else, but it was clear to those that spent time with her that she was excited about this new phase of her life. The last week had been intense, to put it mildly. Koda had worked the young girl hard, and freely used the talents of the other ladies of the Teahouse to fill the vessel that was Qiang Pu’s mind with as much knowledge as they could fit in one week. 

Her Japanese was the most noticeable improvement. She still spoke with an odd accent, and was prone to falling back into her horrid pidgin at times when she was too excited or stressed, but overall it was getting better. She wanted to make a good impression, and to not bring dishonor or disgrace on the House of Tendo, a house that she was starting to see more and more as her own, just as much as she was a proud amazon warrior of the Joketsuzoku. Maybe it was okay to belong to both worlds? She had the feeling that her father would approve.

The fact that Elder Nabiki seemed happy with the direction things were going only made her more confident in her choice to try going to school in Japan.

She didn’t know much of her father, but she couldn’t help but see this as a chance to learn more about the man that she was sired by. An outsider male that was good enough for her mother to want to add his stock to the Joketsuzoku, that they would go to such lengths to gain what he had to offer. They had even resorted to the medicine of the outsiders to make her birth possible, a fact that she still didn’t believe. 

It was not widely known that Xian Pu had not actually bedded the outsider, that the child that would become Qiang Pu was placed in her belly using the medical science of the Japanese, something that they called in vitro fertilization. The very fact that the tribe would allow such things spoke volumes of the worth they put in this one outsider male.

It only deepened the mystery that was her father, as far as she was concerned.

She tried not to think of her mother, if she could help it. It was improper for a warrior of the tribe to worry about another warrior like that. It was a weakness that could be exploited, after all. And as the heir, she could not show any weakness, ever. 

Still, she missed her mother. Not that Nabiki wasn’t proving to be an exceptional mother in her own way, but how they raised their children in Japan and what she knew from the village were different, to put it mildly. 

It still amazed her that people like Tachi and her father came from this strange land.

No weapons training or martial arts, unless the child or their parent wanted it. The way they raised their children should make them soft, weak, helpless. But instead, she saw a different strength, a different kind of competence and flexibility. She was confused by how many ways their worlds differed, but also by the similarities that lay underneath. Honestly, it was one of the reasons she wanted to attend school, to see if she could figure out the puzzle that was Japan. To see if she could understand her father and Nabiki better.

She was nervous about the prospect of meeting one of Nabiki’s sisters, since that was one of the things that were lined up for later today. A chance to meet at least one of the siblings of her surrogate mother, and their partner. Relations between two women were not uncommon in the village, but at the same time the necessities of the tribe overrode everything else. Even among those that preferred the touch of another woman, it was common for them to have children with the men of the tribe, because otherwise the tribe would suffer.

She was also interested in meeting their little girl, a child that they had adopted. Taking in an orphaned child was not uncommon among the tribe, since every child was precious. As Nabiki came from a martial arts family, she seemed to understand how important the training the young warriors went through was, but she couldn’t see why we took the risks with them that we did.

Perhaps in Japan, where it was far more peaceful it was not necessary to test the mettle and worth of every potential warrior, and they could take a more cautious approach to raising them and training them. Qiang Pu had her suspicions that her father had not been raised in such a careful manner, though. A nagging idea that lingered at the back of her mind, given what she had learned of her father's capabilities over the years.

It made the mystery of his relationship with Nabiki even more tempting to try to unravel.

Still for now she had best focus on her homework assignment from Koda, lest she disappoint her teacher. History was the subject for today, it seemed. All answers written in Japanese, of course. And docked for any mistakes in the writing, along with the answers themselves.

Koda was a scary teacher in her own way, it would seem.

Qiang Pu looked at the clock, shook her head and got to work. She had limited time, and much work to do if she was going to finish before they went to Akane and Ukyo’s house for supper.

Qiang Pu was confident that her homework would pass muster, now she faced a challenge that was unlike any she had faced before. They were on their way to meet Akane and her partner along with their daughter. It was her one chance to make a good impression.

Nabiki glanced over and smiled at her ward "Relax, dear. They are going to love you."

"Qiang Pu is nervous, I want to make a good impression." Qiang Pu said as she could tell she had started to slip back into the speech pattern that she had worked so hard to move past.

"Just be yourself, dear. They are going to love you, just like I do." Nabiki said as they parked in front of Ukyo's restaurant.

Qiang Pu nodded a bit nervously before she got out and followed Nabiki to the door.

Nabiki knocked on the door and smiled as Akane opened the door. Akane smiled at her sister, then looked over the young girl before her before she bowed politely. “You really do look like Ranma. Please, come in. Make yourself at home.” Akane said as Nabiki and Qiang Pu stepped inside, and followed Akane into the main part of the restaurant. 

Ukyo looked up and smiled at Akane and their guests. “Come in sugar, sit and I will have our food ready right away.” Ukyo turned her attention back to the grill as the others sat at a table, Kaya sitting in her high chair and fussing a bit. 

Akane turned her attention to her daughter, taking care of her before she cast a look at Nabiki and Qiang Pu. “I’m glad we finally got to meet. I’m Akane Tendo, and the most amazing chef in all of Japan over there is my wife, Ukyo.”

Ukyo waved and shook her head. “You know I’m not the best, just one of the best, sugar. I think you are a bit biased.” She said as she waved her spatula at Akane.

Akane laughed and shrugged. “I’m entitled to be biased, since I love you and all.” As her wife blushed and made herself busy at the grill, Akane grinned at Qiang Pu and settled Kaya into her lap for a bit. “So, how are you liking Japan so far? I heard you are going to start school soon?”

Qiang Pu glanced at Nabiki, then nodded. “Yes, Qiang Pu… I mean, yes, I am going to start school soon, thank you for asking, Tendo-san.” Qiang Pu said formally, as she did her best to remember the lessons that Koda had taught her.

“So formal! Just relax, as far as Ukyo and I am concerned, you are family, Qiang Pu.” Akane asserted as she settled Kaya back into her chair.

Qiang Pu nodded her head as she tried to settle down. She settled back into her chair as the older women started to talk about work, and how the families were doing. Qiang Pu had to admit to herself that she was getting lost once in a while, but it was a comfortable enough event as she watched the youngest Tendo and her wife. 

When Ukyo brought their food, she looked at the plate that was placed before her. “I thought I would make you one of Ran-chan’s favorites.” Ukyo explained.

Qiang Pu blushed and nodded as she looked at the meal, quickly bowing her head as the manners that Koda had been trying to teach her sunk in. “Thank you very much, Ukyo-sama.”

Ukyo laughed as she rested a warm hand on top of Qiang Pu’s hand “Just Ukyo, sugar. You're family, after all.”

QIang Pu blushed and nodded, a shy smile gracing her lips “Thank you, Ukyo.”

Ukyo gave her hand a little squeeze and sat down, before she commented “She really is his daughter, after all. They both can be so cutely awkward at times.” Ukyo smiled and winked at Qiang Pu while the other two started to laugh. 

Somewhere, somehow, she had started to feel like she belonged. Like she was with family.

If she had to admit it, Qiang Pu was rather content with the situation.

Several hours later, a tired Qiang Pu is cuddled up next to Nabiki as she drives them home, a happy smile on her face. The dinner had gone just as she had hoped, with Qiang Pu making a good impression of herself, not like she had doubted she would for a moment, after all. It was just nice to have it confirmed by Akane and Ukyo.

The moment that had cemented things in her mind though was when little Kaya had reached out and gripped one of QIang Pu’s fingers tight, giggling happily in that way that little children do. The look of pure joy and bliss that had crossed QIang Pu’s face spoke volumes of what kind of person the twelve-year old girl was, and also of the kind of person she would grow into.

Nabiki nodded as she drove, a hand resting lightly on the side of the drowsing girl.

Come what may, she was going to do her best to keep Qiang Pu here, with them, if it was an option. Tendo’s were all about family, and Qiang Pu was undoubtedly family.

She just hoped that when she took her new daughter to school on Monday that it went well.

But, it was middle school, what could possibly go wrong?

The following Monday, a nervous Qiang Pu stood outside of a classroom, shaking her hands out as she ran through what she would say and do in her mind once again. The other young warriors would have made fun of her, she was certain. The idea of being nervous about standing in front of a bunch of outsiders, both girls and boys like this. It was hardly seemly for a proud warrior of the Joketsuzoku. 

She just hoped it was acceptable for a member of the House of Tendo. Tachi and Koda had said that it was natural to be nervous in a situation like this, and even Elder Nabiki had said it was okay, that it didn’t reflect poorly on who she was. That particular acknowledgement seemed to make her heart a bit steadier, and filled her with a bit more confidence.

When the teacher nodded to her, and gestured for her to come in she did. She bowed deeply to the assembled class while the teacher introduced her to the class.

“Today, we have a new student joining us. I expect all of you to give her a warm Tokiwadai Middle School welcome today.” Her homeroom teacher, a Ms. Fumi Nagasaki said. Ms. Nagasaki was a short, energetic young woman, certainly in her mid to late twenties as best as Qiang Pu could tell.

Qiang Pu lifted her head, and smiled her best smile. Social interactions had been one of the things that all of her teachers at the Teahouse had drilled into her, telling her that these little gestures and expressions were some of her most powerful weapons for dealing with the people that would surround her on a day to day basis. And if Qiang Pu was good at anything, it was mastering new techniques.

“Hello, my name is Qiang Pu, and I have moved here from China. I will be staying some time with my father and step-mother. Please take good care of me.” She said as she bowed, her long lavender hair in a set of twin tails. It was a style that she had honestly fallen in love with after seeing it in one of her manga’s, and Nabiki had been quite happy to help her get her thick hair settled. All in all, she had been happy with how her introduction had gone.

“Why don’t you tell your class something about yourself, Qiang Pu dear?” Ms. Nagasaki had asked.

“Alright, you mean like hobbies and interests, yes?” Qiang Pu asked.

“Yes, dear. What are your hobbies and interests, so that your classmates can get to know you better.” Ms. Nagasaki confirmed.

“I love martial arts, cooking, and I like to read manga and watch anime. I never really had any access to them where I grew up, so guess I am making up for lost time, I think is how they say?” Qiang Pu said with a bright smile.

A number of students had taken interest in her from the offset, a few boys as was expected. Some of the girls were giving her calculating looks, others had a mix of warm, welcoming smiles or guarded, wary ones. One short, plump girl in the back had a starry-eyed look as she clasped her hands excitedly in front of her.

“Thank you, Qiang Pu. So, why don’t you sit..” Ms. Nagasaki looked over the class, then smiled and nodded her head as she made up her mind. “Next to Fujimaki. Yaayaa Fujimaki, please raise your hand. Thank you, dear.” 

The starry eyed, plump girl was practically shaking in her seat as her hand shot up excitedly.

Qiang Pu walked over, and nodded to her as she sat down. “Thank you, Fujimaki-san. I am Qiang Pu.” She introduced herself politely, like she had been taught.

“Hi, I’m Yaayaa Fujimaki, but please, just call me Yaayaa or Fujimaki, I’m not so great that I deserve San added to my name.” Yaayaa said with a blush.

“Then, I call you Yaayaa?” Qiang Pu said as she tested it out.

Yaayaa’s happy little smile and energetic nod seemed to be answer enough.

Qiang Pu settled into her seat, as a happy and content feeling settled into her chest.

Maybe things were going to work out after all?


	7. For Love and Money chapter 7: A new Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiang Pu get to experience her first day in a Japanese school, as events begin to unfold in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

For Love and Money, Chapter7: A new Crew

Qiang Pu had to admit, she was liking school so far. The fact that Yaayaa was so helpful, always right there for her whenever she might possibly need her was proving to be a good thing. Another reason that the dismissive attitude she had been raised with was proving to be a potentially bad thing. There was no way she would have been accepting of the energetic outsider before.

Now thought, she liked to think that she was becoming a rather progressive young lady, if she didn’t say so herself. She had managed to not get in any trouble, she was doing a fairly good job of paying attention so far in classes and then there was the so-called ‘P.E.’

She had to admit, that was probably going to be the easiest class for her. Running, exercising, and participating in ‘sports’. It was all too easy, and it seemed like it was going to be a constant source of praise. Not that she WANTED to be praised or anything, after all. It would not be proper or expected of a young warrior of the Joketsuzoku to seek out praise for doing such frivolous things.

Still, seeing the respect and wonder in her new friends eyes had made the young warrior oddly happy. It seemed that Yaayaa could barely keep her attention off of Qiang Pu’s every action, something that had sent a little thrill through the young warrior.

Maybe that is why the main character in the manga she was reading liked it so much when people praised her? If so, it was becoming much more relatable. Was that conceited to think? She might have to check with the ladies of the Teahouse to see what they thought. She could ask Nabiki, but… To be honest, the Elder scared her a bit at times. Not that a proud warrior of the Joketsuzoku would ever admit that.

She glanced aside at Yaayaa who was talking rapidly about what they should do after school as they sat and ate their lunches together with their desks pushed together. It was nice, having a friend like this. In the village, you had to always worry what their endgame was, who had put them up to getting close to you, what they had planned down the road that would entail them getting close to you.

Here, it seemed so much more… Honest. Open. Yes, she could already see the petty politics playing out, the subtle interaction, but at least here she didn’t seem to have to worry about literally someone stabbing her in the back.

It was kind of refreshing, she thought to herself.

“So, how long have you been in Japan again?” Yaayaa asked with that same starry eyed look she had had most of the day.

“Qiang Pu...I mean, I have been here for two months now. I spent most of the first month recovering.” Qiang pu answered honestly.

“Recovering? Were you sick?” Yaayaa asked with concern in her voice.

“Sick? No, I had been… Injured. But I am better now!” Qiang Pu said happily.

“I hope it wasn’t bad? I would hate to think of anything bad happening to you.” Yaayaa said with genuine concern as she looked her new friend over.

“Qiang Pu is fine, was only shot and stabbed a few times. Hardly anything to worry about.” Qiang Pu answered without artifice.

“Shot? Stabbed? This...Isn’t one of those chuunibyou things, is it?” Yaayaa asked a bit warily.

Qiang Pu looked at her, then glanced around to make sure the others were not paying attention before she quickly lifted her shirt to show one of the stitched up scars on her lower belly. “See? Not that bad. I can already run and even do some limited practicing. No sparring, though. Don’t want to make Doctor Tofu unhappy, because then Kasumi is unhappy. And no one ever wants to make Kasumi unhappy.”

“Not bad? That...That is awful! Your perfect skin! I mean, I don’t like thinking of you being hurt, you are my dear friend after all.” Yaayaa said a bit more mutely than she had started her little rant with.

Qiang Pu waved her hand dismissively "Is not that bad. Scars are proof of the life you have lived, or so one of my teachers say."

"You… Talk like you have a lot of them…" Yaayaa said in a worried tone of voice.

Qiang Pu looked at her friend and nodded "I have a few, not as many as some, though."

Yaayaa bit her bottom lip as she looked at her new friend "Maybe sometime you could show me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"You want to see my scars?" Qiang Pu asked curiously.

Yaayaa hedged and blushed "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ask weird things like that!"

"Is weird? How so?" Qiang Pu asked in an uncertain tone of voice.

"I've always been a fan of martial arts and stuff, but I'm not exactly built for it. I watch a lot of anime and movies, and read manga, but I've never done anything. You study martial arts, don't you?" Yaayaa asked as she looked at Qiang Pu.

Qiang Pu nodded and gave her friend an inquiring look. "How did you know that I do martial arts?"

Yaayaa blushed before she said "It's how you move. You move like one of my favorite actresses."

“I will take that as a compliment.” Qiang Pu said, being careful not to relapse into her more normal manner of speech. She wanted to make a good impression, after all.

“You will probably have to ask your mom if I can come over sometime, right?” Yaayaa asked as she picked at her food, watching her new friend intently.

“Is yes, will have to ask. But Elder Nabiki good person, I am sure she will not mind.” Qiang Pu smiled, hoping her new friend would not take offense to her broken Japanese when the language got away from her.

“Qiang Pu, can I ask you a question that might be a bit personal?” Yaayaa asked nervously.

“You can ask, can’t promise I will answer.” Qiang Pu replied truthfully.

“How long have you been speaking Japanese?” Yaayaa asked carefully.

Qiang Pu blushed “Learned at home, but… Not very good at speaking when I came here. Is hard to remember to speak right.” She gave her friend a shy little smile, biting her bottom lip.

Yaayaa smiled and did her best to set her new friend at ease “Well, I think you are doing a very good job with what can be a difficult language. So, you have only really been speaking Japanese for a few months? That..Is pretty amazing,”

Qiang Pu chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. Perhaps she really was starting to understand why that character liked to be praised so much.

The sound of the bell drew the two young ladies back to the moment, with Qiang Pu eeping and quickly sending a text to Nabiki, as she asked if she could have a friend over.

Between classes, Qiang Pu checked her phone and grinned over at Yaayaa “Elder Nabiki said that you could come over. She wants to meet my very first friend at school.”

Yaayaa grinned and nodded, a thoughtful look on her face “I will have to let my parents know, but I should be able to come by today… If that is okay with you, Qiang Pu?”

“Sure! Is not a problem, would be happy to have you over!” Qiang Pu said happily, before she turned her attention back to the teacher.

Yaayaa looked at her new friend with a happy gleam in her eyes, and let out a content little sigh. It was nice to have a friend at school. She hadn’t really had much luck so far, and to have one as amazing as Qiang Pu? She definitely won the friend lottery this time. Yaayaa hummed happily to herself as the two girls did their best to pay attention to the teacher.

Meanwhile, in another classroom…

“Sakura! Will you please.. Just sit down and stay in your chair, please?” The exasperated teacher said as she rubbed her forehead once more. It was bad enough that the young girl was constantly getting lost everywhere, she was not even sure that young miss Sakura Hibiki was even a student of her school. But, a teacher always did their best to handle her students, no matter what that entailed.

Yes, she had dealt with students who would just wander off before, but never before had she contended with one that literally seemed to be able to lose her way in a room with only one or two doors. It simply defied logic, that anyone could get lost that easy.

Then add in the fact that that the twelve year old girl was stronger than most adult men, and you had a real recipe for wishing for an early retirement.

"No, Sakura dear, don't move your desk. Just… Please sit down." 

Yes, maybe it was time to retire.

After school, Qiang Pu and Yaayaa passed through the gates of the school as they headed towards Qiang Pu's home. They had decided to walk, instead of having Nabiki pick them up today.

"So, have you thought about what club you are going to join, Qiang Pu? Maybe one of the sports clubs, like volleyball or basketball? Oh! What about the Kendo or karate club? I'm sure you would do amazing in any of those!" Yaayaa gushed as she gave her friend another starry eyed gaze.

"I'm not sure. Elder Nabiki said that I shouldn't overdo it, and that I shouldn't stand out too much." Qiang Pu confided.

"But why? I'd think she would want you to show everyone just how amazing you are!" Yaayaa said in a mildly confused tone, then looked at her friend "And why do you call her elder? Is she really old? Or does she have another daughter named Nabiki?" Yaayaa asked, as mental images flashed through her head.

"It's a thing from where I came from,a Joketsuzoku thing. We call all the older women in our tribe Elder as a sign of respect." Qiang Pu explained as they walked.

"I don't think I've ever heard that term before?" Yaayaa said thoughtfully.

"Is not surprising, we is very isolated." Qiang Pu explained, then blushed as Yaayaa gave her a look.

"You slip when you rush or get excited, Qiang Pu. We are very isolated." Yaayaa said as she corrected her blushing friend.

Qiang Pu nodded her head and laughed joyfully"I still have much to learn. Take good care of me, teacher." She said with a wink to the suddenly blushing girl walking next to her.

They walked for a bit more in companionable silence before Qiang Pu asked "what club are you in, Yaayaa?"

Yaayaa waved her hand dismissively "One you would find incredibly boring, I'm sure. The cultural club."

"Oh, and what do you do in your club?" Qiang Pu asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, it's actually the remnants of a few clubs." Yaayaa explained as she started to tick off points on her fingers "We do flower arranging, calligraphy, haikus, traditional dance and help out the drama club." She said, then looked over expecting a bored, disinterested lol from her far more active friend. She was surprised at the excited look she got instead.

"Can Qiang Pu join? Is very much interested!" Qiang Pu said, in her excitement reverting back to her original pidgin japanese.

Yaayaa laughed and nodded “I don’t think you will like it, but if you want, you can join me tomorrow for our meeting after class?” she asked nervously.

“Qiang Pu would very much like! Thank you, Yaayaa!” Qiang Pu practically crowed, much to the embarrassment of her blushing companion. “Oh, is home!” Qiang Pu said happily as she opened the door “I’m home!” Qiang Pu called out happily.

“Welcome home, dear.” Nabiki said from where she was sitting at the table, looking over figures.

“I’m coming in, thank you for having me.” Yaayaa said as she stepped in, and removed her shoes.

Nabiki smiled happily and walked over, looking the younger girl over and then smiling. “I’m so glad that Qiang Pu has made such a respectable friend already. Welcome to our home, dear. Why don’t you two go on up to Qiang Pu’s room, and I will bring you up some snacks.” Nabiki said as Chiko made some happy noises at seeing Qiang Pu.

Qiang Pu took Yaayaa’s hand and led her up to her room, stopping to give the youngest Tendo a tender hug before she pulled her nervous friend along in her wake. “Here, this is my room. Elder Nabiki insisted I needed a few things, to make me fit in better.” She said in a way of explanation for the posters, manga, and even a game console with a television that were the only decorations in the otherwise spartan room. Qiang Pu walked over and sat on her bed, as she smiled at her friend. “So, what do we do? I’ve never had a friend over in Japan before.”

Yaayaa smiled and sat down at the low table, looking the room over. “It’s a nice room, I expected something a bit...Well...More cluttered.”

Qiang Pu laughed and slid down to the floor, sitting across from her new friend as Nabiki walked in and left a tray of cookies and some drinks on the table. “You ladies have fun.” Nabiki said with an approving look at Yaayaa.

“Well, usually I play games or chat with my friends when I go to visit them.” Yaayaa said, as she watched her new friend intently.

“Then, teach me how to play games better? I’m still not very good.” Qiang Pu admitted sheepishly.

And that is what the young ladies did for the next few hours, as the unusual pair bonded.

Back at the school…

“I am glad to see a fresh new face joining us. We just need to get the rest of your transfers lined up, for school records of course. Once that is done, we can have you formally join the classes. It will be nice to have another well traveled young lady joining our school. Now, tell me if I am pronouncing your name right?” The principal said as he looked at the papers again “Safety Pin?”

The young girl sitting across from him smiled reassuringly and shook her head politely, before speaking in fluent Japanese with just a hint of a british accent to it. “Close, sensei. It’s Xaph Ti Pyn. And I am very much looking forward to seeing how much I can learn here.” The smile on her face almost reached her eyes.

For some reason, it unnerved the principal just a bit.


	8. For Love and Money chapter 8: Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qiang Pu starts to get settled into school life, as a shadowy figure moves unseen in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

For Love and Money, Chapter 8: Friends and Enemies.

Nabiki sat silently as Konatsu went about the quiet ritual of the tea ceremony. These meetings had become a regular thing, ever since Qiang Pu had stumbled half dead into her life. No matter how nervous Nabiki felt, Konatsu would never break from her routine unless the situation was dire. In a way, it served to ease her nerves, just a bit. The cursed, or blessed as one would see it, kunichi was a stickler protocol, Her hospitality was never in doubt, that was for sure but still, Nabiki could feel her nerves getting to her before she wrapped her hands around the cup of tea that was offered to her. She took a long, slow sniff of it and felt her nerves settle. It never failed, whatever blend she used always had this effect on her when she was nervous or upset.

“So, have you heard anything? Seen anything? Are they coming for her, for us again?” Nabiki asked, knowing that she had rushed their usual routine, but she had been on edge all week.

Konatsu smiled softly and settled effortless back onto her side of the table. “This One has not seen any major movements, honored guest.” As she saw how Nabiki stiffened at the quiet rebuke, Konatsu dropped her placid mask and smiled warmly at her friend. “Really, Nabiki. I would tell you right away if there was a threat to any member of your family, and all of us at the Teahouse already consider Qiang Pu to be part of your family.” Konatsu reached across and laid a gentle hand on Nabiki’s, as she gave her hand a little squeeze.

“Then...She is safe? We are safe? I figured that they would make another attempt before long.” Nabiki said as she breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Konatsu shook her head gently, as she took a sip of her own tea and laid it gently back on the table. “We have seen no major movements. If there are more of them, they have entered the country in small groups or alone, and have not made any attempts to reach out to the local Yakuza or Tong. This One and her children will keep a watchful eye, but for now at least there seems to be no immediate threats. That said, you need to be watchful still, Nabiki. We haven’t heard from Ranma yet, but I imagine that we should before long, or at least that is my hope. Once he reaches the village, I imagine he will waste little time in letting us know what has happened there.”

Nabiki nodded as she sighed heavily. “Do you think I am doing the right thing with Qiang Pu? Putting her in school, hoping she finds friends here, builds connections… Is it my place to try and keep her, knowing that she has a home in China? That she has a mother there, family. I know, I know… The shape she was in when she arrived in our life doesn’t bode well for what happened in the village, but still… Am I overstepping my limits here, Konatsu?”

Konatsu took a long, slow drink of her tea as she pondered what Nabiki had said “This One thinks that it is only natural for you to reach out to her. She is the daughter of the one that you love, and she arrived hurt and lost. What kind of mother would you be if you didn’t reach out to her, didn’t attempt to ease her pain and uncertainty? She is a resourceful, strong young lady and I think that she is learning much in her time here. Now, whether she returns to China or not, that will depend on what Ranma find’s, and you all decide what to do about it. Even if everything is okay in her village, her mother might decide that it is best, for now, for QIang Pu to continue her education in the outer world. We won’t know until we hear from Ranma. For now, this One thinks that the indomitable Ice Queen already knows what she wants and needs to do, and that this One has complete confidence in her wise and honored guests' well feared wisdom and intelligence.”

Nabiki laughed as she took another calming sip of her tea. “I will never figure out how you can say so much and so little at the same time, Konatsu.”

Konatsu smiled demurely as she looked down. “You honor this One too much, honored guest.” 

Nabiki wasn’t fooled, not anymore. She had caught the barest hint of the teasing smile that Konatsu had intentionally let slip. “And I am getting wise to your little games, Konatsu.” She said in a mock scolding tone before she shook her head fondly. “What ever would I do without you and the rest of the ladies here?”

“You would manage. You and that formidable partner of yours, you would manage as you always have.” Konatsu said with utter certainty.

Nabiki laughed and took a sip of her tea. "You know if you had told me two years ago, before all of this happened, that I would be rubbing shoulders with the top families of the Yakuza, and living with a sex changing martial arts master, I would have laughed. I might suggest that you watch less T.V., or maybe read fewer manga. Now, I honestly couldn't imagine any other way to live."

Nabiki chewed on her lip as she cast a furtive look towards Konatsu “Do you think that I am doing the right thing for Qiang Pu in this? Should I be trying to build her a life here, when we don’t know what is happening back in China?” 

Konatsu sighed as she looked at Nabiki “This One thinks that you are worrying too much. Until we know what is happening there, then it is best to prepare for all possibilities. That is why we are watching over you both. Has this One told you that we have one of our ladies in that school you choose?” 

Nabiki looked startled as she stopped with her tea cup half way to her lips “Wait, what? You already placed someone there after Qiang Pu entered the school? But...It hasn't been that long….”

Konatsu chuckled softly and shook her head “No, we did not. One of our geisha works at that school as a teacher, and is the sponsor for the cultural club. Her name is Rei Izumi, and she has been with us for a number of years. She is not one of the Blooming Lilies of the Teahouse, but this One would trust her completely.”

Nabiki nodded, and smiled as she felt a bit better. It would seem that chance and the kami were looking over her family once more.

Elsewhere, in Qiang Pu's classroom, history was about to start.

"Good morning, class. I apologise for not being here last week, but I had business that took me away. I'm glad that Mr. Yamada was able to fill in for me. And it says here that we have a new student? Miss Qiang Pu, can you raise your hand please? Ah yes, thank you.". Qiang Pu and Rei's eyes meet, and at the jolt of recognizaton Rei clears her throat. "Qiang Pu? Can I talk to you for a moment after class? Thank you."

Yaayaa looked at her friend with an arched eyebrow, to which Qiang Pu just shook her head and offered a hesitant smile. "Is okay, probably just wants to see where I am in my studies?" Qiang Pu lied before she looked back at the teacher, a woman she knew from her time at the Teahouse.

What was one of the geisha doing, teaching at her school?

It was a question she should be able to get an answer for once class ended, at least she hoped so.

The rest of the class went well. Ms. Izumi was a highly proficient teacher, a fact that Qiang Pu was aware of from the few lessons she had received from the young geisha. She taught with a passion and genuine interest that drew in her students, and made them want to learn, to know more.

Qiang Pu could already tell she was going to enjoy this class.

After class ended, Qiang Pu followed Ms. Izumi out and to a quiet corridor, where the young teacher looked at her and shook her head. "I knew you were going to start attending classes, but I never expected you to be here. I'm glad that I get to keep teaching you, you're a delight to teach. Now, that said, you can't tell anyone about my other job, okay? It could cause me all sorts of trouble."

"I won't say anything, but why do you not want anyone to know? Is not being geisha seen as an honorable job?" Qiang Pu asked, more than a bit confused.

Rei laughed and nodded. "It is, but I want to keep my two lives separate if I can."

Qiang Pu thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "No worries, I will not say, okay?"

"Thank you, Qiang Pu. Now, you should hurry back to class, and I need to get to my next one. Take care, and welcome to our school!". Rei said before she hurried off, leaving Qiang Pu to make her way back to class.

"Is everything okay?". Yaayaa asked as Qiang Pu sat back down.

Qiang Pu grinned and gave her friend a thumbs up.

When lunch break came, the two friends were sitting off by themselves, when three other girls came over to join them. 

"Is this seat taken?" The tall, elegant looking girl in the middle asked as she brushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

Qiang Pu cocked her head to the side and shook her head no. "It is open?"

The tall girl nodded and sat down, followed by her companion's. "Hello, I saw you two sitting off by yourselves, and figured we could come sit with you. I'm Asuka, and these nice young ladies are Misato and Ruri. I hope you don't mind if I just use first names? After all, I'm sure we are all going to be great friends."

Yaayaa just stared at the three, before she met the questioning look of her friend. Yaayaa leaned in case and whispered softly. "These are the three most popular girls from the class next to ours. Asuka is the queen bee of the school…"

Asuka laughed and shook her head “I’m not anything so glamorous. Just a fellow student who wants to get to know the girl I have already heard so much. I’m sure we are going to be great friends, right, girls?” She said as her companions nodded and started in on the small talk, drawing the other two girls into their conversation.

Asuka smiled as she looked at Qiang Pu, remembering well what the new transfer student had said. Everything was going well, it would seem. Just like the strange girl had said.

Earlier that week..

Mr. Yamato smiled at his homeroom class. “We are honored to have a new student joining us this year. Ms. Pyn, if you would?” He said and motioned to the student who was standing just outside of the classroom.

The exotic-looking chinese girl with her dark hair and blue eyes walked into the classroom, bowing a proper bow before she stood back up and smiled, locking eyes with Asuka for a long moment before she introduced herself. 

“Hello, my name is Xaph Ti Pyn. Please take good care of me. I’m sure we are all going to be the best of friends.” She had said with her slight british accent in her perfect Japanese.

The introductions continued, but Asuka hadn’t really been able to focus, drawn in as she had been by the startling blue eyes of the new girl. The class had continued, while Asuka answered her questions by rote, not able to focus completely. After class, she had the chance to talk to the new girl for some time, and to say it had been enlightening would be an understatement. She honestly could not remember everything that they had talked about, but it was clear that Xaph Ti Pyn was the person she had been looking for, of that she was certain.

And if she had been asked for a teeny, tiny little favor, who was she to say no, after all?

And in the end, it was just to play a little, harmless prank on the girl that could very well steal her position as the queen bee of the school, so it would help them both, right?

Asuka drew her attention back to the present, and used her best smile on the two girls. Yes, she could do this, she had to do this. For her dear Xaph Ti Pyn.

Meanwhile, back at the residence of Nabiki Tendo and her family…

Nabiki sighed as she looked at the various herbs, solutions, and odd regents that were scattered around her guests bathroom counter. Hastily scribbled notes in Chinese with the Japanese translations for various plants and herbs were scrawled in a notebook, headed with the designation “Formula #110”.

Honestly, Nabiki had thought that she had made it clear to Qiang Pu that she had to at least ask permission before she played around with whatever odd experiment the girl was working on now.

And what was up with this “Xai Fang Heng Gao” that headed the next page, with what looked like a detailed chart and explanation on how to… Wash hair? 

Nabiki shook her head and carefully cleaned up at least some of it, putting it in neat, organized piles instead of the mayhem that was strewn across the bathroom.

Honestly, she would have to have a talk with Qiang Pu when she got home.


	9. For Love and Money chapter 9: Lies Amid the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair expands their circle of friends, as Xaph Ti Pyn worms her way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

For Love and Money, Chapter 9: Lies amid the truth.

The past couple of days had been interesting, to say the least, for Qiang Pu. Her circle of friends had grown with the addition of Asuka and her friends. Today, she said she wanted to introduce Qiang Pu to another of her friends, a girl who had transferred from Great Britain to visit her father's homeland. 

Qiang Pu didn't know much about the new girl, but she was excited to meet her. She was the daughter of a Chinese descended British citizen and a Japanese expatriate. She was relatively new to this school, but was a friendly and outgoing girl.

Over lunch, introductions were made for Qiang Pu and Yaayaa to the new addition to their circle of friends.

The new girl rose fluidly, with the grace of a trained martial artist or dancer and then bowed to Qiang Pu and Yaayaa. "It is a great pleasure to meet you both. My name is Xaph Ti Pyn, please take good care of me." Xaph Ti Pyn said in fluent Japanese with a distinctly British accent.

Yaayaa bowed respectfully to the newest addition, then subtly elbowed Qiang Pu in the side to prompt her to follow suit. Qiang Pu jerked, then hastily she bowed as well.

Qiang Pu had been distracted as she stared into the blue eyes of the dark haired girl. There was something hauntingly familiar about her, but she could not figure it out. It was almost like she had seen her before somewhere. As she stood back up, she decided to broach the subject.

“I’m sorry, but have we met before? I can’t help but feel that I have seen you somewhere before. Were you born in China, perhaps?” Qiang Pu asked, wondering if she might have seen her in or around the village, perhaps. That was one prospect that worried the young warrior.

Xaph Ti Pyn laughed lightly. “My dear, do I sound chinese to you? I was born and raised in Great Britain, then my mother and I moved to Hong Kong because her work shifted to there. I have always wanted to come to Japan, or even China, to see where my ancestors came from, but this is the first chance I have had to come here. I’m hoping to make contact with my father’s family and get to know them better.” She said with an amused little smile on her face. “It is very nice to meet you, though! I would never have guessed when I started making plans a year ago for this, that I would get to live in my father’s homeland, and meet someone who is from my Mother’s ancestral home, as well!” 

Qiang Pu relaxed and returned the smile as she bowed once again. “I apologize for my rudeness, I have had some issues with people from my mother’s homeland in the past, and I did not wish to expose my new friends to any awkwardness that it might cause.” Qiang Pu said as she stood back up and smiled at their new friend. “So, please take care of us.” Qiang Pu said politely and followed the forms and protocols that had been drilled into her head by the ladies of the Teahouse.

"I look forward to getting to know you better, Qiang Pu. I have the feeling we will have a great deal of fun together." Xaph Ti Pyn said with a warm smile that lit up her blue eyed gaze.

Qiang Pu smiled in return. "I am sure you are right. So, do you practice the Art?" She asked while she subtly bounced on her toes.

Xaph Ti Pyn chuckled and blushed a bit. “A little. Just some Wing Chun and Judo. Mother wanted me to be able to defend myself, since her job can attract attention at times. I’m not all that good, just good enough to get myself out of trouble if needed.”

Yaayaa had, of course, perked up considerably at the discussion of martial arts. The plump girl had gotten practically starry eyed at the route the discussion had taken. "Do.. you think that there is a chance I could watch you two spar? I want to see Qiang Pu in action."

The two girls had looked at each other, a silent assessment passed between the two of them while Xaph Ti Pyn had paused, then shrugged. "I would not object." Xaph Ti Pyn said with a smile.

Qiang Pu smiled as well. "I will never turn down a chance to spar with anyone, and of course the challenge laws of my village are not in effect." The Chinese Amazon said with a grin.

Asuka blinked at that, and looked at Yaayaa and Qiang Pu. “Challenge rules?” She asked, for some reason not really wanting to know, but morbid curiosity dictated that she kind of had to know.

Qiang Pu nodded as Yaayaa looked a bit nervous. ‘I told Yaayaa about it, but, yes. My village has a set of rules that.. What is the word? Cover? Contain?” She looked to Yaayaa hopefully.

Yaayaa smiled, happy to get her friends attention. “Govern, Qiang Pu.” She supplied as she smiled warmly back.

“Thank you. I am still working on my Japanese, and I forget some things. So, that governs outsider’s challenges. If you are a man and you beat one of the female warriors of the village, we will marry you. If you are a woman, then… Well, we are not so understanding.” Qiang Pu finished lamely, uncertain how the more peaceful Japanese would take the truth.

Asuka nodded slowly, not really sure she wanted to know after all. It sounded horribly backwards and barbaric, and made her feel a bit better about deceiving the brutish foreign girl.

"Well, then it's a good thing you are setting aside your cultural bias and embracing what they believe here, then." Xaph Ti Pyn said with a warm smile.

Yaayaa laughed nervously and nodded as she smiled at her friend. "It was a bit of a surprise to me when she told me about it. I mean, I can sort of understand why such rules might be needed in feudal China, for a small village that follows a matriarchal system like the Joketsuzoku do. It just makes her even more amazing, how well she has adapted in such a short time.". Yaayaa said as she gushed just a bit.

Xaph Ti Pyn smiled and nodded, the brief narrowing of her eyes went unseen by the other girls as they engaged in conversation. Perhaps a chink in the Heirs armor had already presented itself.

Handy, and would make her task much easier. It was a surprise that she had bonded with such a weak outsider, but useful thought Xaph Ti Pyn. Honored Mother would be most pleased.

It was almost a shame to destroy them, but it was what was needed. If the Joketsuzoku were to to survive and adapt to the changes of the modem age, sacrifices had to be made.

Xaph Ti Pyn smiled as she rejoined the conversation as she contacted to utilize one of the many lessons that her mother had taught her. Always insert your lies into the truth, so that they are more believable, and are more likely to influence how others think and perceive the things you have told them. The best lies are sincere half-truths.

This was going to be a most enjoyable day. And getting to test the Heirs training was an even better opportunity. The fact that it was Qiang Pu's companion that suggested it was even better. She didn't have to try to manipulate the situation to allow it.

Truly a perfect turn of events.

As the school day came to an end, Qiang Pu Yaayaa had a new face added to their entourage. Xaph Ti Pyn and Asuka along with her usual hangers on had decided to go out for karaoke, seeing as Qiang Pu had yet to be introduced to that staple of Japanese life. Needless to say, Qiang Pu was rather excited about this new experience, and as was often the case, the more excited she became, the worse her Japanese started to become. It was a fact that Asuka found disgusting, and Xaph Ti Pyn found no small amount of humor in. Of course, neither one of them had shown their reactions to the Joketsuzoku warrior, or her companion.

They all had their parts to play, after all. 

Qiang Pu had been bubbling over with excitement since they had left the school, and by now had reached the boiling point. “Is time? Qiang Pu can do the karaoke now, yes?” Qiang Pu said as she bounced on her toes. 

Yaayaa gave her friend an exasperated but endearing look. “We are almost there, Qiang Pu. Do try to calm down, okay? You want to make a good impression on your new friends, don’t you?” She said with a warm little smile.

“Yaayaa is right, is sorry. Qiang Pu is just excited! Never do this before! Yaayaa, we do again?” Qiang Pu said as she grabbed her shorter companions' hands in hers.

Yaayaa blushed a bright shade of red as she nodded. “Oh yes! Anytime you want! I will happily take you, my treat, whenever you would like to go!”

Asuka sniffed and rolled her eyes at the display, then stopped at the disapproving look she had gotten from Xaph Ti Pyn. She schooled her expressions, not wanting to disappoint her friend. It wouldn’t do, after all. She had her reputation to keep.

“I haven’t been to a karaoke bar in Japan yet, I do hope it’s the same as the ones at home.” Xaph Ti Pyn said as she moved up alongside Yaayaa and Qiang Pu.

“Oh, I imagine it’s pretty similar, since you said you were living in Hong Kong, right? Well, I know that a fair amount of the society there is based on British, Chinese and some Japanese culture, so I can’t imagine it being horribly different.” Yaayaa said as she walked just a tad bit closer to Qiang Pu, a fact that the object of her affections didn’t seem to notice, but Xaph Ti Pyn took note with a subtle little smile.

‘The little buffoon is going to prove most useful’ Xaph Ti Pyn thought to herself as she nodded along with the excited shorter girl. “Well, then I leave myself in your care.” Xaph Ti Pyn said with a reassuring little smile to Yaayaa, and watched with amusement as the girl blushed and nodded as she moved even closer to Qiang Pu.

Xaph Ti Pyn looked at Asuka and smiled winningly. "This should be fun, shouldn't it?"

Asuka jerked a little and nodded. "Lots of fun, it's always nice to hang out with new friends, right girls?" She said to her tagalongs, who obediently nodded.

It was good to be the queen.

The girls checked in at the desk and were soon ensconced in one of the rooms as Yaayaa looked over the list of songs. She wanted to find one for her and Qiang Pu to do together, to show her companion how it was done.

Soon enough the girls were singing along, with Qiang Pu having a particularly bad time of it. Xaph Ti Pyn performed admirably, but the top had to be Asuka. Her sense of rhythm and singing voice were exceptional. She would never guess that two of the girls were holding back, so as to not outdo the prickly young girl.

Xaph Ti Pyn had good reason to stay in the good graces of her primary asset,at least til she had no further use for her.

Yaayaa had a lot more experience than anyone would guess, even if it was mostly alone. But she didn't want to outperform Asuka, less she found herself once more on the outside,and away from Qiang Pu.

And that, of course, would be completely unacceptable.

The girls chatted and sang for a bit longer, before they decided to leave. As they were walking out, Xaph Ti Pyn looked at the other two after she had said her farewells to Asuka and her lackeys. “So, when did you want to arrange this little spar of ours? I am free most evenings, at least currently. I haven’t found a club for myself yet.”

Qiang Pu thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “Is can do. I mean, we can do it anytime. Elder Nabiki has a house with a practice area, and I do not think she would mind? if not there, then I am sure that Elder Akane would not mind if we used the dojo? I would have to check with her first, though.”

Xaph Ti Pyn nodded and smiled, while inwardly she raised an eyebrow at the terms of address. Elder Nabiki and Elder Akane, no less? She has fallen so far from the ideal. To acknowledge outsiders like they were elders of the tribe? She is a fool. All the better I am saving the rest of the backwards hicks from someone like her. “I imagine today would not be a good time, but perhaps another? What are you doing tomorrow, after school? Maybe, if your host doesn’t mind, we can spar there?” She asked, hoping to gain entry to the residence of Nabiki Tendo. It would be most useful, after all.

Qiang Pu looked at the star-struck Yaayaa and nodded. “Tomorrow should be good. I will let you know at school, then? Yaayaa, do you want to come over tonight? I know that Elder Nabiki was going to actually cook tonight, if you are interested?”

Yaayaa smiled and nodded as she sidled up alongside Qiang Pu. “I would love that, as long as Nabiki doesn’t mind?”

Qiang Pu smiled as the pair started to walk towards her home. “Nabiki said that you can come over whenever you want. You have made a good impression on her.”

Yaayaa’s little happy step goes unnoticed by Qiang Pu, but Xaph Ti Pyn smiled even more.

Tomorrow was going to be a most interesting and educational day, it seemed. She would have to inform Mother.

All was going well, it seemed.


	10. For Love and Money chapter 10: Live is Lived in the Moments Between Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaayaa and Qiang Pu enjoy a relatively quiet, normal night before Xaph Ti Pyn and Qiang Pu get to test each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

For Love and Money, Chapter 10: Life is lived in the moments between events.

Xaph Ti Pyn checked her room, then checked it again before pulling the satellite phone from where it was hidden. She checked the time and nodded to herself as she hit the 'send' button after entering her mother's number from memory.

"Tomorrow I will have my first official dance lesson. I will need to bring a few yen with me, to make sure I cover all costs." Xaph Ti Pyn said as soon as the phone was picked up but didn't wait for a response before she disconnected the call.

Xaph Ti Pyn smiled as she set about preparing everything for tomorrow. It was sure to be a fun day, indeed.

Meanwhile, at the house of Nabiki Tendon, Yaayaa was in the kitchen, as she helped Nabiki prepare the meal.

"You really don't need to do that, you know." Nabiki said again as she watched the short, plump girl doing prep work.

"It's the least I can do, Mrs. Tendo. You were nice enough to have me over, and I know how much work it is cooking. I help my mom out all the time." Yaayaa said as she smiled at the older woman.

Nabiki smiled back as she watched the young girl. Yaayaa obviously thought she was being discreet when she glanced at Qiang Pu with a starstruck look in her eyes, but the Ice Queen was a bit more observant than that. Nabiki chuckled to herself as she remembered that age, a time of curiosity and first crushes. Sadly, it seemed that Qiang Pu was rather oblivious to the attention she had gathered from the other girl. 

Nabiki grinned as she looked at Yaayaa and asked. "So, are you spending the night, dear?"

Yaayaa’s train of thought clearly had derailed as she stopped what she was doing and stared at Nabiki. “I...I can? I mean, I would love to stay… As long as it’s okay with Qiang Pu, that is of course….” She said nervously, as she gazed in the direction of the Joketsuzoku warrior.

“I would like that, as long as it is okay with Yaayaa’s parents? I don’t want to offend.” Qiang Pu said quickly, as she looked to the others to see if she had answered correctly.

Yaayaa was far too gone in some happy dreamland to do anything, while Nabiki nodded. “Very thoughtful of you, dear. Now Yaayaa why don’t you call your parents and ask if they mind if you stay overnight. If they say it is okay, Qiang Pu can set the spare futon in her room for you.” Nabiki said with a smirk as Yaayaa practically teleported in her rush to get to her phone and make the call.

Maybe being the mother to a teenage girl was not going to be as difficult as she had assumed. She remembered all too well being that age, without having a mother to guide her. She had depended on Kasumi, and she knew all too well now how much that had cost her older sister.

She was determined to be a good mother to both of her children, and right now that might mean overseeing the haphazard advances of her erstwhile adoptive daughter's best friend.

If nothing else, it would be a good exercise in interpersonal relationship skills for Qiang Pu. And if it helped Qiang Pu decide to stay? Well, could you blame her for trying?

Nabiki smirked and continued to work on the curry she was making, a grin formed on her face as she heard the excited noise that Yaayaa made.

It seemed they would have a guest. Nabiki smirked and continued to cook. This would be an interesting night.

Dinner was animated, with the two young girls talking rapidly about their day. Nabiki listened with a critical ear, taking in the details of the events of the day. Of particular note to her was the newest addition to the school, perhaps someone she would have to look into the next day. Xaph Ti Pyn was a very strange name, but it didn’t immediately raise any flags. She knew all too well how many odd names there seemed to be out there. Msu Tsu and Xian Pu were prime examples, as far as she was concerned. She had never met either one in person, but Ranma had told her a bit about them. And the dread and wonder he used when speaking of Khu Lon still sent shivers down her spine. Nabiki shook her head as she focused on the details of what they were talking about, and caught the references to a sparring match of some sort.

Nabiki nodded thoughtfully, as she reached for her phone and sent a quick message to Akane. She smiled as she received an almost immediate response. “Well, you girls are in luck. I just asked Akane, and she said you can use the dojo tomorrow. She seemed rather eager to get a chance to watch you in action, Qiang Pu.”

The two girls grinned at each other, and Yaayaa looked particularly star struck for a moment. Nabiki could not help the laughter that bubbled up in her. “Okay, you two get cleaned up, and I will get the furo ready. It sounds like you two have an exciting day ahead of you tomorrow, so I want you to take your baths and then head off to bed. And no late night shenanigans, my room is just down the hall from yours.” Nabiki said as she gave Yaayaa a particularly pointed look.

Yaayaa didn't know why, but she shifted in nervousness. “I promise, Mrs. Tendo, we will be quiet.”

Nabiki nodded as she got up. “You two can decide who goes first. I will leave the details to you young ladies.” Nabiki said as she walked out of the room, heading for the bath to get things ready. The grin slipped back onto her face as she hummed happily to herself. If tonight went well, with Yaayaa being able to behave herself around her crush, then she would have to contact her parents to see if they minded if this became a bit more of a regular thing. She had to admit, it was nice having more girls around in the house. Perhaps it came from growing up with two sisters, and of course being married to an aqua trans-sexual who spent a fair amount of time in their female form, but it just felt right somehow.

Something to think about another time, perhaps. For now, she had a furo to prepare, and a second lunch to make for the morning. All in all, Nabiki was rather happy with how the night had gone so far.

In the other room, Yaayaa and Qiang Pu were working together to clean up from supper, as they chattered away animatedly. Yaayaa had to admit, the speed that the object of her attention and affections was acclimatizing to Japan was almost terrifying, if it didn’t send such a thrill up and down her spine. She cast a glance up at her taller companion and barely contained the little wriggle of glee that bloomed in her chest. This was going to be the best night ever.

Qiang Pu smiled down at her friend when she wasn’t looking and bounced on her toes a little bit. She had read so much about sleep overs in her manga, she was now curious how close the books were to the reality of the event. In her home village, you never did anything like this unless you were in need of shelter for a night, or if you were apprenticed to another warrior for training. One must never discount the effectiveness and ruthlessness of Joketsuzoku training, as her Great Grandmother often reminded her. So, not exactly a pleasant or fun night. She really hoped that tonight would be fun, even if she didn’t really know what to expect.

Yaayaa cast a sneaky little glance at her crush and wriggled happily. She cleared her throat as she gazed up at Qiang Pu. “So, did you want to take your bath first? I could use the time to get the last bit of my notes transcribed, perhaps?” Yaayaa asked, while she secretly hoped for a chance to gaze once more on the scarred perfection that was Qiang Pu. Was it odd that even her scars seemed perfect? They added to the tapestry of her body, instead of subtracting from it. Yaayaa had to admit, the first time she had seen Qiang Pu change, it had shocked her just how extensive the scars were, but now she couldn't really imagine her without them.

Qiang Pu stopped, as she cocked her head to the side in thought. “I was going to suggest we just share the bath, but if you insist I can go first.”

Yaayaa turned various interesting shades of color before she cleared her throat. “N….No, I think that would be an excellent idea! That way I can wash your back, if you would like?”

Qiang Pu grinned and nodded. “Then, I will return the favor for you as well.”

Yaayaa flushed even more before she sighed and wrapped her arms around her rounder body. “Why would you want to do that, though? I’m not pretty or thin like you are.”

Qiang Pu gave her friend an odd look. “You know you look good, right? I think how you look is perfect, very...Well...Very Yaayaa? I like, so no need to be so tough on self, yes?”

Yaayaa honestly forgot to breathe for a moment, then smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Qiang Pu.”

“Why thank? Is only tell truth. You are being silly again, Yaayaa.” Qiang Pu said with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling.

The two girls finished their work in the kitchen and dining room and found Nabiki sitting on a chair by the door to the bath, looking at something on her tablet. “DId you two young ladies finish, then?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Mrs. Tendo, cleaned, washed and put away!” Yaayaa reported.

“I see, thank you Yaayaa, dear. So, who is going first?” Nabiki asked as she stood up.

“We is going to share bath, Elder Nabiki.” QIang Pu said as she smiled.

Nabiki stopped and narrowed her eyes as she looked at a suddenly very still Yaayaa. “Was that your idea, dear?” Nabiki asked in a voice that was a little too happy and gentle.

Qiang Pu gave the two of them an odd look. “Why is Elder Nabiki talking like Elder Khu Lon when Mother is in trouble? It was my idea, I thought it would be better than wasting the time and hot water?”

Nabiki waited until Yaayaa nodded shakily before she smiled and relaxed. She tucked her tablet away under her arm and started to walk towards the living room. “Okay, you two young ladies have a good bath, then.”

Nabiki walked off as Yaayaa breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like she had just passed some trial that she was unaware of. There was no way that Mrs. Tendo could know of her attachment to Qiang Pu, right? She had been discreet, she was sure of that. Her ruminations were derailed as Qiang Pu opened the door, and looked at her companion. 

“Shall we, Yaayaa? We don’t want to let the water get cold, right?” Qiang Pu asked even as she put action to word and walked in.

“O...Of course not! Wait for me!” Yaayaa said as she hurried in behind QIang Pu.

The bath was nice for both of them, even if Qiang Pu did have to remind Yaayaa to wash her back, and not just stare at one point. QIang Pu had to wonder if perhaps the water was too warm, from how flushed her companion seemed. Taking baths together just made sense to Qiang Pu, that is after all how most things were done in the village. It was much better to save the hot water if possible, and if you took your baths in the wilds it was even better to have another set of eyes to make sure that you were safe.

When the two girls exited the bath, they found two sets of pajamas waiting for them, Qiang Pu’s sleep pants and the shirt she wore to bed with a chibi warrior from one of the manga she liked and a nice looking nightgown that was more than a little big for Yaayaa. 

“Sorry I didn’t have anything better for you, dear. Make sure you bring over something next time, or let me know your size so I can have something ready for you if you happen to stay over.” Nabiki called through the door before she walked back to the chair and her book.

The girls grinned at each other, Yaayaa more than a bit shyly, before they finished dressing and made their way to Qiang Pu’s rather spartan room. In short order the displaced warrior had a spare futon set up for Yaayaa, and the two laid down to get some sleep.

Sleep would prove elusive for Yaayaa, though. The object of her affections and, if she was going to be honest with herself, obsession was sleeping next to her. Well, in the same room at least, but it was close enough! She laid there with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling for a while before she glanced over at her sleeping companion, and noticed just how peaceful Qiang Pu looked.

Perhaps sleep wasn’t such a bad thing, Yaayaa thought to herself as she finally gave in and drifted off.

The morning was rushed for all involved, Nabiki stayed just a little later than normal to see the girls off, Chiko waving happily from where he sat on her hip. The girls hurried to school, eager to let their new found friend know that they would be able to use the dojo for their sparring session, instead of the much more basic and functional space at Nabiki’s place. 

Xaph Ti Pyn seemed oddly disappointed that they would not be visiting Nabiki’s home that day, but quickly shook that off as she explained. “I was hoping to meet this Mrs. Tendo of yours, she sounds like quite the formidable woman.” 

“Oh yes, Elder Nabiki is quite something. She can be very scary when she wants to be, but don’t let that fool you. She is one of the most thoughtful people I have ever met.” Qiang Pu confided in her new friend. 

“I see. Well, then it is a shame I won’t get to meet her yet. Perhaps another time?” Xaph Ti Pyn said as she smiled easily.

“Maybe sometime we could do a sleep-over again?” Yaayaa said excitedly.

Qiang Pu thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. “Is good idea! Will have to ask Elder about that.” 

“Yes, please do. I would love to meet her sometime, and to see your home.” Xaph Ti Pyn said happily.

“Will Asuka be joining us today?” Yaayaa asked, feeling a bit nervous about dealing with the prickly diva while enjoying the show that was sure to come.

“Oh, no. She is a bit preoccupied today and won’t be able to make it.” Xaph Ti Pyn said apologetically. 

Yaayaa relaxed and nodded. “We will just have to tell her how it goes, then!”

Qiang Pu nodded as she walked towards the doors, as the others followed her. “I can’t wait, this is going to be fun!”

“Oh yes, I quite think so.” Xaph Ti Pyn said, as she grinned. A lot of fun, just not quite in the ways that the other girls seemed to think.

Now, as long as Asuka carried out her ‘request’ the next stage should be set soon enough.

Meanwhile, Nabiki poured over the information she had gathered on the new transfer student, Xaph Ti Pyn. According to the files, her mother was Har Pyn, who had lived in Great Britain for a number of years before moving to Hong Kong. Her father was not exactly the kind of guy she would have expected, if she was being honest with herself. A somewhat heavier set man with blue eyes, dark hair and a history of travel. According to her information, he had passed away shortly after fathering Xaph Ti Pyn. It all looked good, but nothing wrong with being thorough, after all.

Nabiki nodded to herself as she sent what she had dug up to Konatsu by way of a courier.

One could never be too cautious, after all.


	11. For Love and Money chapter 11: Everyone has a breaking point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels of duplicity and gears of fate begin to grind up the peaceful lives of the people who live in the shadow of Ranma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

For Love and Money, Chapter 11: Everyone has a breaking point.

The trio of girls, Xaph Ti Pyn, Qiang Pu and Yaayaa made their way towards the Tendo Dojo as they talked animatedly among themselves. Yaayaa was feeling a bit left out, since the other two would break into rapid fire Chinese at times to explain some things that Qiang Pu seemed to be having a hard time grasping in Japanese. Yaayaa could understand the desire to understand things better, and to reconnect in some small way with your home that you are so far away from, but she really wished she could better be part of the laughter and comments that were flying back and forth. She could even have sworn that Xaph Ti Pyn had glanced at her out of the corner of her eye more than once.

Yaayaa steeled herself and kept smiling. It was important for Qiang Pu to be happy, and if that meant a little discomfort, then that was fine. After all, so much of what she did was for her friend! For completely friendly reasons, of course. Yaayaa had to shake her head to get the image of Qiang Pu changing out of her mind once more, but she thought it was understandable. Besides the scars, Qiang Pu was an exceptionally pretty girl. Her proportions were perfect, for her age and her body was amazingly fit. It made her a bit more self conscious of her own more… rounded… figure but as long as Qiang Pu didn’t seem to mind, why should she?

Yaayaa smiled, content once more as she picked up the pace to walk alongside Qiang Pu once more. It was where she belonged, after all. At her friend's side, and nothing and no one would convince her otherwise. She worked her way back into the conversation, making a salient point about a martial artist she had heard mentioned. She might not speak chinese, but she did know the names of many prominent practitioners of the Art, regardless of their nationality. She was far from some nationalist snob when it came to martial arts, after all! If anything, her deep admiration of Qiang Pu proved that!

Qiang Pu smiled over at her shorter friend as she went back to using Japanese. “Is sorry, Yaayaa. Is been bad bad friend. I mean, I have been a bad friend. I got so excited that I forgot that you don’t speak Chinese. Please forgive this most forgetful and insensitive friend?” Qiang Pu said as she bowed, peeking at her shorter friend through the fall of her hair.

It had the desired effect as the suddenly blushing girl smiled at Qiang Pu. “Of course, never think that I would hold something so simple as that against you. Say, I know! Since I have been helping you with your Japanese, you can teach me the dialect of Chinese that you two share! That would be a fair exchange between friends, right?” Yaayaa asked as she smiled happily at Qiang Pu, unaware of the brief frown that flashed across Xaph Ti Pyn’s face.

Qiang Pu nodded happily as she linked arms with her friend, as she had seen many of their classmates do at times, completely unaware of the flustered mess she made of her friend in doing so. “That sounds good! I still have problems when I get too, too excited and forget to speak good Japanese!” 

The trio laughed at that, as they neared the gates to the Tendo dojo, and saw the pair of women waiting for them outside of the gates. The trio’s first impression of Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji was quite different. Akane was dressed in a white gi, with her long fall of blue-black hair carefully braided and coiled behind her head. She had a friendly, yet serious air to her as she bowed to the trio of younger girls. Her companion was a study in opposites. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, and cascaded down her back. She was dressed in a much more relaxed style, even if it was somewhat masculine in nature. Her well fitted pants and button up shirt were at odds to her wife’s more martial appearance. Resting on Ukyo’s hip was a giggling, laughing toddler with dark skin and intense eyes who watched the trio of girls intensely.

Akane and Ukyo bowed to the girls, as the gesture was by the three girls. “Welcome to the Tendo dojo. I am Akane Tendo, and this is my wife Ukyo Kuonji.” Akane said formally, then broke into a silly, happy grin that ruined the serious demeanor that she had been trying to keep. “And this little bundle of joy and happiness is our daughter, Kaya! Isn’t she adorable? Who’s going to be the greatest martial artist in Japan? You are! You are!” Akane said as he gazed adoringly down at her adoptive daughter. Ukyo had to clear her throat, twice, before Akane coughed and returned to a more formal, serious demeanor once more. “Forgive me, I get a bit carried away when it comes to my daughter.” Akane said with a mild blush on her face.

Ukyo laughed and bumped her hip against her wife’s. “Like my dear, babbling idiot of a wife said, I am Ukyo Kuonji, and you are all welcome to our house. I will be bringing out some food for all of you in just a bit, once I get someone to settle down for her nap.” Ukyo smiled as the girls were let into the compound itself, then waved Kaya’s little hand as she took the little girl into the house proper.

Akane coughed and cleared her throat once more. “We have gi’s, if any of you need one. I should have one that will fit each of you three.” Yaayaa had just nodded along, then blinked and pointed at herself in awe as Akane laughed. “Yes, one for you as well. You must be the friend of my niece I have heard so much about. Welcome to the Tendo dojo, Yaayaa. And thank you, for taking such good care of my niece.” Akane said as she bowed to the once again flushed younger girl who rapidly and repeatedly bowed in response.

“N..No need to thank me, Tendo-Sensei! I just can’t believe I am getting to meet you in person! What you did with that fight sequence in “You Only Die Thrice” with Wuu and Sugimoto was amazing! It was so realistic!” Yaayaa gushed as Qiang Pu laughed. 

“Is this another movie we are going to have to watch, Yaayaa?” Qiang Pu asked with genuine interest. When Yaayaa nodded very enthusiastically Qiang Pu laughed and bowed. “I will always defer to your most excellent knowledge of movies, Yaayaa.” Qiang Pu smiled at her blushing friend before she turned and bowed deeply to Akane. “Thank you for having us, Elder Tendo. We are all most honored that you will allow us the use of your dojo.”

Akane laughed and bowed in return. “I see that your lessons with Koda are going well.” Akane said before she led the girls into the dojo and motioned them towards the changing room. “I have the gi’s in there. My darling wife will be bringing food out for us shortly, some snacks and drinks then you of course will stay for supper later, right?” Akane said as she eyed the three.

All three girls nodded in agreement, Xaph Ti Pyn a moment behind the other two. “We would be most honored, Elder Tendo.” Qiang Pu said.

“Please, don’t call me Elder Tendo. Akane, or Mrs. Tendo works for me. I know it’s a sign of respect from your village, Qiang Pu, but my father is always going to be Elder Tendo to me.” Akane said with a smile as she shooed the younger girls off so she could finish her preparations.

The trio started to change, the chatter of teenage girls filled the austere room as Yaayaa went silent as she held the gi with almost loving reverence. She was the last one dressed, as Qiang Pu helped her make sure that everything was settled properly. “It looks good on you, Yaayaa. Maybe you should think about taking up the Art, instead of just watching, yes?” Qiang Pu asked.

Yaayaa blushed and tugged at her gi a little. “You know I’m not that good with physical things. I’m not fast, or strong or anything.” She said sadly as Qiang Pu shook her head.

“Judo, Aikido, many arts would be perfect for you. We will talk to Elder Konatsu, see if she has someone who can teach friend Yaayaa.” Qiang Pu said in a firm tone of voice, as she found herself unhappy with how easily Yaayaa seemed to dismiss herself.

Xaph Ti Pyn watched them interact from the corner of her eye, a little smile on her lips. “My little plan should work even better than I expected, I think”. She thought to herself as she moved to the exit of the room. “Shall we, ladies? I can’t wait to see what you can do, Qiang Pu! Please, be gentle with me, okay?”

Qiang Pu nodded and smiled. “Yes, no village challenge rules apply, so we have fun!”

Yaayaa giggled and nodded as she walked alongside her friend, neither one currently paying attention to Xaph Ti Pyn as she trailed behind them. Neither of them noticed as she received a text message on her phone, and the dark little smile that flitted across her lips before she tucked it back away in the jacket she was holding in her arms.

It seemed that everything was going according to plan. Tonight would be a truly interesting night, for everyone involved. And Xaph Ti Pun hoped that Yaayaa appreciated the… effort.. That she and her little pawn had put into the after practice activities that had been planned for little miss third wheel. It should prove most… Satisfying.

The trio of girls soon found themselves standing in front of the dojo’s shrine as Akane led them in bowing and paying respects to those that had come before them. After a brief but thorough stretching regime, the two girls squared off for their initial spar as Akane and Yaayaa watched, the latter with one of the rice balls that Ukyo had provided in her hand.

Akane motioned for them to start and stepped back, keeping a watchful eye on the two of them. The two girls stances shared similarities, both coming from Chinese martial arts that shared common roots. The intensity of Qiang Pu was offset by the much more composed and relaxed attitude of Xaph Ti Pyn. Akane narrowed her eyes as she watched them, and took mental notes. She had been asked to observe and evaluate Qiang Pu’s new friend, after all. And Nabiki always had her reasons for everything.

Qiang Pu was the first one to make a move, as she closed the distance to attempt a snap high kick from her left leg.. Her kick was blocked with an efficient roll of the elbow and lifting of a closed fist on Xaph Ti Pyn’s right side as she slid her right foot forward and delivered a fast palm strike with her left hand. Qiang Pu twisted out of the way as she swept her left leg back, rotating on the pivot point of her right foot and delivered a quick back elbow with her left arm.

Xaph Ti Pyn ducked the elbow at the last second and retreated backwards as she shook her head. Qiang Pu laughed as she resumed her stance, a broad smile on her face. The two girls regarded each other for a moment before Xaph Ti Pyn closed the distance, as she tried to get into the close range that her Art was better known for. Close, short strikes with the elbows, knees and palms were met with the fluid, powerful and graceful defenses of the young Joketsuzoku warrior. 

Once again, the pair parted. They continued this fast and fluid dance until Akane called the point from a particularly fast and fluid series of movements that Qiang Pu delivered. After that, the next point and the third and final point followed in short order as Qiang Pu learned the ins and outs of how Xaph Ti Pyn fought.

The two girls walked over and sat on the mats that were waiting for them as a blushing and excited Yaayaa served each of them with an energy that left her practically vibrating. “That… Was amazing! I have never seen anything like that!” Yaayaa gushed.

Qiang Pu laughed. “Maybe next time we go all out, be serious about fight?” She asked Xaph Ti Pyn.

Xaph Ti Pyn blinked and shook her head. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Qiang Pu. Seriously, it was all I could do to keep up with you and you say you were not being serious out there?”

Akane nodded and laughed as she drank her tea, and smiled over their heads as her wife approached. “I would say that Qiang Pu was holding back a bit. She was fighting right around or just above your level, Xaph Ti Pyn. Not a bad performance, from either of you. Next time, you all three come over on one of your days off and we will make a day of it! We can even start training Yaayaa. I know a few styles that should work rather well for you, actually my dear.” She said, as she addressed the last bit to the rather flushed, excited teenager.

“You.. You mean that?” Yaayaa said, dumbstruck.

“A Tendo never lies when it comes to martial arts, dear.” Akane said as she stood and joined her wife. “Now, let's go eat before we earn the wrath of the mistress of the house, shall we?” Akane said as she looped her arm through her wifes.

Dinner was an animated affair for all involved, with the trio of girls being drawn into conversation equally by the older women. It was some time later that the three parted ways, Yaayaa and Qiang Pu going one way while Xaph Ti Pyn went the other.

“This was the best night of my life…. Well, besides when I got to sleep over at your place, Qiang Pu.” Yaayaa said as she yawned and stretched.

“I am glad, Yaayaa. I hope we can have many other nights like this. Are you sure that you don’t want me to walk you the rest of the way home tonight? It is late….” Qiang Pu asked for the third time.

“It’s not that far, and I don’t want you to go even more out of your way. I will see you tomorrow! Thank you so much, Qiang Pu. I will never forget today!” Yaayaa said as she impulsively hugged her friend and then walked off, stopping to wave energetically at Qiang Pu before she vanished around a corner.

Qiang Pu smiled and started on her own trip home. She decided to just walk, and enjoy the night air. When she heard the ambulance go flying past her, she didn’t think anything of it, even as the hair on the back of her neck prickled.

She arrived home to see Nabiki sitting in her chair with a napping Chiko sprawled across her lap. The two exchanged a happy, knowing little smile before Nabiki mouthed. “Did you have fun?” to her young ward, at which point Qiang Pu nodded and smiled happily before she made her way quietly into the dining room to check over her homework for tomorrow. She didn’t think about the phone as it rang, her mind of the happy events of the night. 

“Hello, Mrs. Fujimoto. Is Qiang Pu here? Yes, she is. Is she safe? That is… Oh… Oh no… No, no. I… I am so sorry. Yes. Yes, we will be right there. Is there anything I can do, anyone I can call… I.. I see. Yes, we will be right there.” Nabiki said, then as soon as she hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket she was hurriedly getting Chiko ready to go out into the brisk air outside. 

Qiang Pu looked up, a quizzical look on her face as she noticed the very pale and worried Nabiki as she hurried to get things ready, before Nabiki’s red and tear filled eyes locked knot Qiang Pu’s. 

“Hurry. Get your jacket and shoes. Now. We… We have to go.” Nabiki said as she hefted Chiko and grabbed her car keys. “We can talk on the way. I need to know everything that happened.” 

“Where are we going, Elder Nabiki?” Qiang Pu asked as she hurriedly got herself ready, unsure of why there was a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach.

“The hospital…” Nabiki said as she took a deep breath and headed for the door. “It’s Yaayaa… She was taken to the hospital.”

Qiang Pu paled and hurried to open the door, and followed closely behind Nabiki as Nabiki continued to talk, the remote start of her car filling the garage with the sound of the vehicle.

“She was attacked on her way home.” Nabiki said as she buckled a sleepy Chiko into his car seat and watched a very pale Qiang Pu stare at her wide eyed.

“We need to hurry.” Nabiki said as she slid in and the car roared out of the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N*
> 
> I couldn’t leave the Teahouse and the world of Y3 alone it would seem…
> 
> I have...a few more projects than I expected, but I will update as often and as fast as I can.
> 
> And yes, I will cover what Ranma is up to in another story.
> 
> I just need to recharge before I start the War of the Horse.
> 
> PS. I really seem to hate my life :P


End file.
